Compromiso
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Los errores son personales... ¿Y la penitencia? La paz siempre tiene un precio. Drarry y otras parejas. Slash, Mpreg, algo AU.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen son creación de J.K Rowling. Los tomo prestados sin fines de lucro.

Al principio no es Drarry, pero prometo que no habrá nada especifico –yo odio eso. Por supuesto habrá otras parejas.

**Compromiso**

**Por Tlacuilo**

El castillo se fue alejando y Severus sintió subir el escalofrió por todo el cuerpo, pues ser llamado por el Lord nunca era bueno, ni algo de lo que se saliera ileso.

El hombre de negro _desapareció_ sintiendo el tirón en el estómago y no precisamente por la _aparición_. Llegó a la cima desde la que podía ver el refugio de su Lord, afortunadamente este había conseguido lo que siempre deseó: Que la antigua casa Riddle regresara a su antiguo esplendor y se había ido a residir ahí y dejado la mansión Malfoy libre, donde ahora Severus podía refugiarse cuando _su amo_ se pasaba con sus _reprimendas_.

El Profesor bajó por la colina preparándose para lo peor, pues desde que sus victorias fueron continúas. el Lord consentía menos los errores. En un movimiento que el bando de la luz no esperaba y del que aún no se reponía, el viejo Director no había sobrevivido al veneno que bebió en la cueva, donde buscó uno de los _Horrocruxes_, tal vez se debió a que Severus Snape no estuvo ese desafortunado día, pues por toda una línea de sucesos que nadie intuyó, este estaba en una misión encomendada por el Lord, la cual consistía en atrapar al escurridizo Sirius Black que había burlado y sobrevivido el ataque en el _Ministerio_ y en el que este mató a Bellatrix Lastrange, por supuesto el fallo en esta misión, le costó a su grupo y a Severus, una noche de tortura con su amo.

Severus apretó los labios, _ese asqueroso Black no había podido ser atrapado_. Snape llegó a las verjas de metal y estas se abrieron dejándole el paso libre, el mago recorrió el camino que lo separaba de más dolor físico, pero se dijo que la costumbre le ayudaría. En la puerta su ahijado lo recibió junto con el joven Zabini; estos ya eran jóvenes de dieciocho años que para frustración de Lucius y él, eran otros peones para el Lord.

–Padrino.

–Draco.

–Te espera en el salón.

–Saben algo…

–No. Sabe cómo es, con lo que… le causa placer. –mencionó el moreno sintiendo escalofrió.

–Ni me lo recuerdes que la tortura es uno de sus mayores placeres.

–Estaré aquí para llevarte a casa, Blaise me cubrirá.

Severus entro y recorrió los pasillos un poco más rápido, no deseaba hacer dura esa agónica espera, a pesar de que no recordaba haber cometido algún error, pero con Voldemort nunca se sabía.

La puerta de roble con un escudo de Slytherin lo separaba de su pesadilla. Severus abrió y entró hincándose.

–Mi Lord.

–Severus, mi leal servidor. Levántate y acércate.

Snape obedeció y caminó hasta donde el Lord oscuro descansaba sobre un asiento, cual rey en su trono.

–Tráiganlo –ordenó– Severus quiero agradecer tu fidelidad compartiendo contigo este maravillosa noticia –Dos de los encapuchados entraron arrastrando a un hombre– El grupo de Rabastan lo consiguió, he aquí a Sirius Black.

_«O lo que queda de él»_, pensó Severus, pues el mencionado estaba hecho un despojo. Los _mortifagos_ que lo llevaban arrastrando lo dejaron caer cual saco de papas a los pies del Lord. Este se levantó y bajo de su lugar para rodear al hombre tendido:

–He visto lo que este traidor a la sangre te hizo pasar y como te mencione antes, a mí me gusta recompensar a mis fieles seguidores.

–… –Severus no agregó nada, pues en cualquiera de los casos no sería bien recibida su alabanza

–Por lo que te obsequio _esta cosa,_ puedes matarlo, torturarlo o lo que desees.

–Gra… gracias mi Lord.

–No olvides que es un non grato para nuestro lado, no tengas piedad. Puedes retirarte.

Voldemort no espero nada más y entró a sus habitaciones que estaban conectadas con el salón donde recibía a sus _mortifagos_. Severus giró la vista hacia sus compañeros, más estos ya no estaban ahí, por lo que a él le tocaba transportar al _bulto_. Snape se preguntó cómo debía sacarlo del lugar y es que _levitarlo_ no se vería bien para los demás, pues se trataba de humillar y hacer más daño al prisionero y no evitarle el dolor. El pelinegro lo ató con un hechizo y lo fue jalando hasta la salida, al llegar a la puerta exterior, Draco y Blaise miraron con curiosidad a la extraña pareja que hacían _su regalo_ y él.

–¿Y ese quién es? –cuestionó Draco.

–¿No reconoces a Sirius Black?

–¡¿Es él?! –se asombró Zabini.

–Es un _obsequio_ del Lord.

–Bien pudo darte algo que sirviera ¿no? –dijo sarcástico el rubio.

–Pues no aceptarlo, sería una ofensa.

–Oh, muy cierto. –Concordó el chico de color– Fue él, el que traían los del grupo de Rabastan seguramente, ayer llegaron y pasaron viendo a todos de arriba abajo, Theo me contó cuando cambiamos guardia.

–Pues se molestaran un poco al saber que _me lo dieron_.

–No creo, estuvieron toda la noche… _jugando_ con él –agregó Blaise.

–Es realmente extraño que siga vivo. –agregó Draco.

–Es Lord ordenó que no lo mataran. –Confirmó Blaise– La verdad no creí todo lo que Theo me dijo, pero ya veo que es cierto ¿Cómo lograrían atraparlo?

–Pues tendremos que preguntarle a Rabastan, porque de _este_ no quiero oír ni palabra, así que según los informes que tenemos de él es un _animago_ que se trasforma en perro, pues perro será desde hoy. –sentenció Severus.

–¿Un hechizo? –cuestionó Draco.

–¿Acaso no me conoces?... una poción.

Los dos jóvenes vieron partir a los dos mayores y se sonrieron cómplices.

000

El refugio subterráneo prácticamente temblaba por la furia del chico de ojos verdes. Harry estaba que no soportaba que le hablaran. El día anterior Sirius había sido agarrado por los _mortifagos_ y es que estos se habían vuelto más astutos al investigar todo detalle de los miembros del bando de la luz, amenazando, extorsionado u ordenándolo con los magos y brujas que solo deseaban salvarse y salvar a sus familias. De ese modo la noticia del hecho de que su padrino era una _animago_ no registrado, se había colado en el bando oscuro y cuando Sirius trató de salir con su forma de can fue el acabose y si bien eso había servido para que los otros miembros de grupo se pusieran más atentos, eso les había costado la vida de Sirius, pues todos estaban seguros que este ya no existía.

Ron observó a su amigo desde la entrada de la cueva. Hermione estaba tratando se hacer un plan de contingencia junto con los restantes integrantes de la _Orden del Fénix_ por lo que le tocaba a él, lidiar con el dolor convertido en enojo del moreno.

–Compañero…

–¡Lo sé Ron, lo sé! ¡Entiendo que fue una estupidez que él saliera!, pero… ¡Merlín…!

Harry colapsó y cayó hincado sollozando, era un joven con diecisiete años, pero seguía siendo un niño que anhelaba una familia y hasta el día interior Sirius lo había sido. Ron se acercó algo reticente, pues consolar nunca había sido su fuerte, sin embargo tenía que intentarlo. Palmeó la espalda del moreno y susurró:

–También lo extrañare.

000

Las horas pasaron y la reunión concluyó con un plan que si bien era lo más arriesgado que harían, debía servir para evitar otras muertes. Hermione entró y vio a sus dos amigos jugando ajedrez mágico. Ella se sentó en una de las improvisadas sillas:

–Todos nos dividiremos y buscaremos los _Horrocruxes_ que faltan.

–_Tom_ recogió los restantes. –dijo Harry sin quitar la vista del tablero.

–Lo sabemos.

–¡¿Iremos a su mansión?! –cuestionó asombrado Ron.

–No es algo que ellos esperarían. –explicó Hermione.

–Ni nosotros. –Agregó Harry– No es todo ¿verdad?

–No… los demás serán señuelos y nosotros entraremos a buscar los _Horrocruxes_. –expuso Hermione sabiendo que eso no sería del agrado de ninguno de los dos.

–¡¿Todos?! –preguntó Ron, pensando en su familia.

–¡¿Todos?! –preguntó Harry pensando en su novio.

–Si todos, pues todos deseamos que esto termine. No es lo que esperábamos, pero esto no puede seguir.

Las frases fueron terminantes y la chica se levantó para salir y dejar que esos dos asimilaran las noticias.

Fuera de la cueva, Hermione llegó hasta el grupo donde Remus Lupin, Kingsley y Oliver Wood conversaban, este último se giró y preguntó:

–¿Cómo lo tomó?

–No muy bien, pero no tiene de otra que aceptarlo.

–Iré a verlo.

El joven se fue rumbo al interior de la cueva. Los mayores mencionaron.

–Esto es demasiado arriesgado y hemos hablado entre nosotros y... Hermione, hayamos salido o no, ustedes deben escapar de ahí.

–Remus…

–Tampoco somos suicidas Hermione –agregó Kingsley– por eso planeáremos bien esto.

La joven asintió y los tres se dirigieron a donde Molly guisaba para todos. Ahora como parias, perseguidos y echados de sus casas, se habían reunido en una serie de cuevas cerca del bosque prohibido, donde Hagrid los había guiado, sin embargo eso cambiaria si el plan funcionaba y todo esperaba que así fuese.

Nos leemos en el siguiente y espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Severus apareció en La calle de **_**La Hilandera**_** y en su casa directamente, no deseaba dar explicaciones a nadie de por qué traía semejante **_**fardo**_** con él. Aunque Hogwarts había cerrado sus puertas; los profesores no habían abandonado el castillo, esperando el temido día en que Voldemort lo exigiera para él. Por ese motivo Severus no pudo llevar a Sirius a donde residía, no mientras Minerva siguiera en Hogwarts, –que el mago deseaba que no fuese mucho tiempo–, pues muchos de los aliados del bando de la luz –entre los profesores– se habían salvado por estar en Hogwarts, más eso duraría poco, solo el tiempo que el Lord le divirtiera esa situación.**

**Snape entró a su laboratorio y dejó al **_**regalo**_** en la pequeña salita. Rebuscando entre sus pociones, el profesor dio con la botellita llena de un líquido color cereza y regresó con ella hasta donde Black se encontraba, se inclinó y le dio a beber el contenido completo al hombre, el cual tuvo que recibir ayuda para tragar. Ante los ojos negros la trasformación inició y el pelinegro se levantó yendo de nuevo a su laboratorio, tomó otras botellas y las llevó de nuevo a su sala sonde fue suministrando cucharadas o todas –dependiendo de lo que necesitaba– a Sirius, cuando consideró que las heridas del gran perro azabache estuvieron curadas. Severus trasformó un pedazo de cuero en un collar de cuerpo completo y con bozal, y se lo colocó con magia, luego con la varita fue tallando runas en este. **

–**¡**_**Ennervate**_**! –El animal tembló y abrió los ojos, gruño, más sintió el bozal y la magia en este– Ya está, esto no te lo podrás quitar y solo yo, **_**Tu amo**_** te lo podrá quitar, pero de eso ni en sueños.**

**Siseó el de ojos negros. El collar reducía los movimientos de hocico, pero el entrelazado entre las patas del perro lo dejaba prácticamente inmóvil. Severus jaló al **_**animago**_** y por la magia en su atadura, este tuvo que obedecer. El profesor salió de la vieja vivienda y lo ató a uno de los barrotes de las escaleras.**

–**Que descanses. Y no sueñes con que tus amigos vengan por ti, las defensas avisarían directamente al Lord, decide si quieres que los ostros corran tu misma suerte.**

**Dijo burlón el hombre y entró a la casa dejando al **_**animago**_** fuera. Severus subió a su vieja alcoba y se recostó pensando en que no debía ser considerado con Black después de todo la promesa a Dumbledore era cuidar del mocoso Potter, más este y su adorada **_**Orden del fénix**_** lo habían expulsado de esta sin darle el beneficio de la duda y él no era un mártir para mendigar por regresar para cuidar del mocoso. Por lo tanto a los demás miembros del bando de la luz no les debía nada.**

**Fuera de la casa el **_**animago**_** se acostó sobre sus patas delanteras, «**_**Por lo menos el maldito grasiento lo había curado»**_**, pensó el mago y se dejó llevar por el sueño, deseando que **_**Snivellus**_** se conformara con humillarlo y no torturarle y es que por más valiente que fuese un mago, las maldiciones dejaban secuelas, dolor físico y emocional.**

**000**

**Draco llegó a su mansión saliendo de la chimenea y sacudiendo su ropa, un elfo ya lo esperaba con un cambio de ropa, el rubio se cambió.**

–**¿Y mis padres?**

–**Amo Draco, están en el salón, señor. **

**El rubio se encaminó a la dirección que le dio la criatura y entró sin tocar. Narcissa se levantó la visita de su té:**

–**Que modales son esos Draco.**

–**Lo siento madre. ¿Ya lo sabías? –dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a su progenitor.**

**Lucius alzó una ceja, pero no hubo regaños, pues le perdonaba tal actitud a su hijo, por la reacción que hubiese tenido él mismo si no fuese un adulto y un Malfoy.**

–**Siéntate Draco –ordenó Lucius.**

–…

–**Sí, ya nos los había mencionado, pero solo como una idea, le pareció buena.**

–**¡¿Por qué tenemos que vivir en su mansión?! ¡No somos sus elfos domésticos para estar a su servicio todo el día!**

–**Tranquilízate y toma en cuenta que esa actitud solo te hará **_**visitar**_** permanentemente sus calabozos. –expuso el rubio mayor. **

**Draco apretó las manos en puños. Narcissa intervino tratando de darle un consuelo a su unigénito:**

–**No creo que soporte tener tanta gente a su alrededor. Todo el tiempo.**

**La familia no agregó nada más, deseando que las palabras de Narcissa se cumplieran.**

**000**

**Harry sonrió con melancolía; disfrutaba que Oliver le besara, más en ese momento no deseaba más que, que lo abrazaran y dejaran que el silencio lo envolviera, pues el luto aun le duraría por un tiempo.**

**El ambiente del campamento de refugiados era sombrío a pesar de la esperanza que daba esa misión, también eran conscientes de que se perderían vidas tratando de derrotar a ese monstruo. **

**000**

**Severus llegó a media tarde y los **_**mortifagos**_** aplaudieron a su nueva mascota que caminaba a su lado sin poder desobedecer. En cuanto Severus entró a la sala del Lord y este vio como el pocionista se hincaba y el perro lo imitaba, sonrió:**

–**Muy buena idea Severus, no esperaba menos de ti.**

**La reunión inició. Las misiones eran una mera diversión para los seguidores del Lord, pues aterrorizar, amenazar y secuestrar medias sangres no eran peligrosas si los **_**aurores**_** estaban de lado de Voldemort.**

**000**

**En la oscuridad los equipos se prepararon y fueron **_**desapareciendo.**_** Los únicos que se quedaron en las cuevas fueron los menores y los que no podían luchar. Harry vio irse al último equipo y se giró hacia sus inseparables amigos.**

–**Ya está, vamos.**

–**Lo lograremos ya verás. –aseguró Ron.**

**Hermione les presentó una corcholata y los tres la tocaron al mismo tiempo. **

**000**

**Draco miraba el trabajo que los elfos de la mansión habían hecho, acomodando la que sería su recamara –ahora que vivía en la mansión del Lord–, el rubio sintió que si bien no era tan grande como las suya en la mansión, no estaba tan mal como esperó y sonrió.**

**Sintió el temblor de las protecciones y escuchó los gritos. Tomó su varita y salió corriendo, estaban siendo atacados. En el pasillo vio a Blaise y a los otros jóvenes **_**mortifagos**_**, entre ellos Theodoro Nott. Los tres salieron por la puerta trasera, pues según las ordenes ese era el punto que ellos debían cuidar. Los tres creían que sus respectivos progenitores habían tenido mucho que ver con esa asignación, pues casi a nadie se le ocurriría entrar por ese lugar.**

**000**

**La marca le quemó y Severus se levantó de la salita en su estancia privadas en Hogwarts. El perro alzó la cabeza moviendo sus orejas y miró al mago.**

–**Vamos **_**Puchi**_**, **_**tus amigos están con el Lord**_**.**

**Sirius se levantó de inmediato y en esta ocasión nada tuvo que ver con la magia, debía estar con Harry y con sus amigos. Corrió a lado del Severus y este llegó hasta las afueras de Hogwarts, para **_**desaparecerse**_** junto con el **_**animago**_**, no temía llevarlo, pues las runas le prohibirían ayudar a los de la **_**Orden**_**.**

**000**

**El trio dorado llegó hasta las colinas donde se podía ver la gran mansión rodeada de luces rojas, verdes y gritos. Los tres avanzaron sin amedrentarse, no había cabida para fallos.**

**Mil gracias a:**

**Gabriela Cruz, xonyaa11, Alba marina, JenRmzA, Gelygirl, MMDD, LoveDamonSalvatore, Guest1 - Gracias y que bueno que te agrade XD-, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Brenssy, NUMENEESSE, dobbyhp y Sakura Malfoy Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

**Harry y sus dos amigos avanzaron con valentía a lo que sería un destino inseguro y puede que fatal. La batalla estaba en su apogeo, pero los tres intentaron no poner atención a los gritos y maldiciones que se escuchaban y siguieron con su camino, pues del éxito que ellos tuvieran, sería lo que inclinaría la balanza en su favor.**

**000**

**Severus se enfrentó a los gemelos Weasley y si bien estos eran buenos en conjunto, el pocionista tenía experiencia en los duelos y en pensar con astucia y por eso usó el **_**divide y vencerás**_**:**

–**¡Chucho ataca!**

**Fred se giró a ver a quien le gritaba esa orden Snape y reconoció al enorme perro que luchaba con la orden:**

–**¡Sirius!**

**Fred corrió tratando de acercase al perro y Severus aprovechó para lanzarle una maldición:**

–**¡**_**Diffindo**_**!**

–**¡Fred!**

**George se interpuso entre su hermano y la maldición y cayó, pues el hechizo pasó rozando una de las orejas. Fred regresó junto a su gemelo y al ver tanta sangre, cargó con él y se retiró sin dejar de defenderse de los ataques de Severus. El profesor los vio alejarse o sería mejor decir les permitió al alejarse, él no se consideraba un asesino de niños. El de cabello negro se giró hacia donde el perro se debatía en el suelo como si un **_**cruciatus**_** le fuese aplicado.**

–**Deja de payasear que solos es un poco de comezón.**

**Snape avanzó –buscando otro objetivo al que derrotar– seguido del perro, claro este último en contra de su voluntad.**

**000**

**A unos metros de la entrada principal Lucius luchaba en contra de Remus Lupin, cerca de Lucius, Narcissa detenía a su sobrina Tonks. La rubia a pesar de su aspecto delicado era muy diestra en lanzar maldiciones, sin embargo no tenía la intención de herir a su sangre por muy media sangre que fuera. **

–**¡**_**Depulso**_**!**

**Se escuchó la voz de Narcissa y la **_**metamorfaga**_** salió disparada lejos del lugar cayendo inconsciente. Narcissa se unió a su esposo, mas este la rechazó:**

–**Ni lo intentes… **

**Siseó el rubio. Narcissa se alejó, pero antes de hacerlo susurró:**

–**Por favor Lucius…**

–**Ten un poco de dignidad. –Lucius sintió la sangre hervir de rabia y se desquitó con su contrincante– ¡**_**Crucio**_**!**

**El **_**Protego**_** de Remus fue hecho pedazos y la maldición lo alcanzó por la fuerza que esta llevaba. Remus apretó los dientes tratando de resistir sin caer, pero sintió como el **_**Crucio**_** iba subiendo de fuerza, pues Lucius se iba acercando a él sin ceder en el ataque.**

–**¡**_**Desmaius**_**!**

**Se escuchó un hechizo. Lucius giró de inmediato en dirección de donde su esposa se había alejado y la vio con la varita en la mano y apuntando hacia Remus.**

–**¡¿Cómo pudiste arrebatarme mi diversión y mi victoria?!**

–**Lucius… **

**El rubio platino vio al licántropo sin sentido y sonrió de lado– Por lo menos está hecho… Uno más para el calabozo o la tortura.**

**Narcissa llegó hasta su esposo:**

–**Nunca te he pedido nada...**

–**Ni me lo has dado tampoco.**

–**Te di un hijo.**

–… **¿Qué quieres?**

–**Dámelo.**

–**Si el Lord lo permite.**

–**Sabes que lo matara antes de permitir que me lo quede.**

–**¿Cómo una mascota?**

–…

–**Solo de ese modo y nunca lo trataras de otro modo. –ordenó el rubio.**

–**Está bien.**

–**Es tuyo Narcissa, aún me preguntó por qué mi padre no escogió a Bella como mi esposa y no a alguien como tú que esta obsesionada con este **_**animal**_**.**

**Dijo Lucius y se retiró. Narcissa lo vio con odio, pero agradecida de que le hubiese dado la oportunidad de salvar a ese rubio trigo que la había enamorado desde que estaba en Hogwarts a pesar de que Remus ni enterado estaba del amor que le profesaba. Narcissa **_**levitó**_** al hombre lobo y **_**desapareció**_** rumbo a la mansión aprovechando el caos de la batalla.**

**000**

**Draco fue el primero que los vio venir y jaló a sus dos compañeros llevándolos detrás de la puerta:**

–**¿Qué querrán entrando por aquí?**

–**Buscan algo y esto es solo una cortina de humo –aseguró Nott.**

–…

–…

–**Que es una distracción de la **_**Orden del fénix**_** para que esos tres entren. Sigámoslos, es mejor saber que buscan y con eso seremos ascendidos como **_**mortifagos**_**…**

–…

–**...**

–**O por lo menos nos dejara regresar a casa.**

–**Ah bueno.**

**Aceptaron los otros dos y dejaron pasar al trio dorado sin atacarlos. **

**Harry seguía a Hermione que era la que tenían una idea de lo que estaban buscando. Yendo silenciosamente y escondiéndose por entre los muros, el trio llegó hasta el pasillo de los dormitorios. **

–**Hermione… ¿estás segura de que es algo que perteneció a los fundadores de **_**Hogwarts**_**? –preguntó en susurros Ron. **

–**Lo estoy **_**Él**_** está obsesionado con eso que es descendiente de **_**Slytherin**_**.**

**Draco miró a sus compañeros y estos se encogieron de hombros, Voldemort cada vez estaba mas loco –en opinión de los chicos– y eso de la obsesión que la sangre sucia aseguraba, era muy cierto no se podía negar. **

–**Harry, saca la espada.**

**Los tres perseguidores notaron como Potter sacaba algo de una bolsa de tela…**

–**Aquí está por si hay que acabar con ellos.**

–**Lo buenos es que logramos recuperarla. –afirmó Ron.**

**Draco escuchó el sonido aterrador y se detuvo, detrás de él los otros dos lo hicieron antes de chocar con el rubio. **

–**¿Por qué te paras? –preguntó en voz baja Zabini.**

–**Nagini…**

**Susurró el rubio y los tres vieron pasar la sombra de la serpiente que estaba por llegar detrás de los leones.**

–**Se los cenara –dijo el rubio.**

–**Pues son los enemigos… creo –opinó Blaise.**

–**Sí, pero detesto a ese animal –mencionó Draco.**

**El rubio lanzó un pedazo de piedra y el ruido alertó a los leones que se giraron y vieron al enorme animal que no esperaba que los chicos se defendieran y el corte que le cercenó la cabeza la tomó por sorpresa…**

**Cerca del lugar, Voldemort buscó enfurecido a su mascota y **_**Horrocrux**_**. En el lugar de la muerte de Nagini, los tres leones se apresuraron, pues Harry sintió la furia del Lord oscuro.**

**Draco y los otros tres **_**Slytherin**_** volvieron a su seguimiento, sin embargo Theo intuía que lo que esos **_**Gryffindor**_** estaban haciendo, afectaba directamente su Lord. **

–**¿Seguiremos permitiéndoles hacer lo que quieran? –preguntó.**

–**Un poco más… –dijo Draco.**

**Delante de ellos Harry cuestionó:**

–**¿Creen que los tenga en su habitación?**

–**Seguramente, no considera que alguien pudiese buscarlos dentro de su mansión.**

–**Su ego es demasiado grande –opinó Ron.**

–**Eso nos ayudó Ron.**

**Aseguró la castaña y los tres siguieron buscando. La suerte estaba con ellos, pues llegaron al salón donde Voldemort recibía a sus **_**mortifagos**_** ahí, los tres chicos buscaron alguna puerta que los guiara a la recamara. Dieron con ella y entraron buscando los otros **_**Horrocruxes**_**.**

**Ron estaba cerca de la cama y notó el brillo…**

–**¿Una diadema? ¿Por qué querría Voldemort una diadema?**

–**¡Eso es Ron! ¡Eso debe ser uno! –exclamó la castaña.**

**Detrás de la puerta Theo expuso.**

–**No podemos dejarles ir.**

–**Y no lo haremos…**

**Los tres **_**Slytherin**_** entraron cuando Harry sostenía la espada sobre su cuerpo y un aura negra se arremolinaba alrededor del objeto brillante.**

–**¡**_**Expeliarmus**_**!**

–**¡**_**Incarcero**_**!**

–**¡**_**Protego**_**!**

–**¡**_**Expulso**_**!**

–**¡**_**Expulso**_**!**

**Los objetos volaban en la habitación, con los dos tríos enfrascados en un combate sin dar ni pedir cuartel. La ventaja fue por poco, pero… los Slytherin resultaron vencedores. Harry yacía desmayado, Hermione herida y sin varita y Ron luchaba contra dos de los Slytherin, pues Draco había caído al mismo tiempo que Harry, ambos por un **_**Expulso**_** de su rival.**

**Con los tres leones fuera de combate Zabini y Nott salieron levitando a sus presas y casi se caen de espaldas al encontrarse con el mismísimo Lord en el salón:**

–**Veo que a pesar de su juventud han hecho un gran trabajo. Con esto la victoria de este día no pertenece y que mejor recompensa que tener al héroe en nuestras manos. **

**Voldemort sintió que ya era el amo y señor del mundo mágico, y nadie lo dudaba en ese momento, tanto que cada uno de sus fieles servidores esperaban una recompensa.**

**El bando de la luz quedó reducido a varios muertos, muchos heridos y más prisioneros en los que destacaban Harry Potter y sus dos amigos.**

**Los tres jóvenes **_**Slytherin**_** no pidieron gran cosa como recompensa, tan solo regresar a sus mansiones y con el Lord tan feliz, eso no fue problema. Draco corrió a su habitación y ahí lo esperaba su padre.**

–**Lo hiciste bien Draco.**

–**No lo hice solo y caí junto con él.**

–**En este momento eso no es importante.**

–**¿Nos vamos?**

–**Si. Tu madre está ya en la mansión, de eso quería hablarte. Ella… tiene una nueva mascota de la que no puedes hablar.**

–**¡¿No me digas que… compró un **_**crup**_** o algo así?!**

–**Oh no, ya lo veras.**

**Draco siguió a su padre rumbo a las afueras de la mansión donde **_**desparecerían**_** rumbo a Malfoy **_**manior**_**.**

**000**

**Theo y Blaise se retiraron juntos, pues sus padres estaban muy entretenidos torturando a los prisioneros y contrario a lo que se pensaría, los dos jóvenes no eran afectos a las mismas **_**diversiones**_** que sus progenitores.**

–**¿Y ahora que sigue?**

–**Poder…**

–**¿Para nosotros?**

–**No Blaise, no seas ingenuo, solo para el Lord.**

–**Y digo que también para nosotros. –dijo sonriente el moreno.**

–**Puedes creer eso si te place.**

–**Ese es tu problema, que eres muy pesimista.**

–**Solo realista.**

–**Mira, mientras no nos fastidie con más órdenes tontas, yo soy feliz.**

–**Con que poco te conformas.**

**Blaise se encogió de hombros. Los dos llegaron al límite de las protecciones y ahí se encontraron Draco y al padre de este. Algo que ambos jóvenes envidiaban era la clase de Lucius, al no intervenir en la **_**diversión**_** de los otros y en cambio sus padres era de los primeros en estar ahí. El patriarca los saludó y los vio partir comentando con Draco.**

–**El **_**Lord**_** quiere hacer algunas remodelaciones a su mansión…**

–**Que bien –dijo desapasionado Draco.**

–**Los galeones Nott y Zabini lo costearan.**

–**¡¿Qué?!**

–**El Lord se siente feliz y dueño del mundo mágico ¿sabes que nosotros somos parte de este no?**

–**¿Nuestra fortuna y la de los otros sangre pura, peligra?**

–**Supongo que tu abuelo no consideró la falta de fortuna de su Lord, cuando se unió y me hizo unirme a él.**

–**Pero podemos obtener el doble o el triple con el poder que él nos dio ¿o no?**

–**Si Acabas con la mitad de la población mágica o la limitas a esconderse ¿de dónde saldrán los fondos para sostener a esta economía?**

–**¡Oh por merlín! ¿Qué haremos?**

–**Mudarnos a Francia.**

–**¡¿Qué?!**

–**Le pediré que me mande como su representante y de ese modo nuestra fortuna y nosotros estaremos fuera de su alcance… un poco.**

–**¿No hay otra solución?**

–**Claro, viajar en el tiempo y evitar que el **_**Lord**_** triunfe. **

–**¡¿Tanto así!?**

–**Yo de esta victoria, no veo beneficios.**

**Los dos rubios **_**desaparecieron**_** y llegaron al camino de piedra de la mansión, sin decir palabra entraron en esta y se retirara cada uno por su lado. Draco llegó a su habitación y llamó a Nuno su elfo, este **_**apareció**_** haciendo una reverencia:**

–**Prepara mi baño.**

–**Si amo.**

**En cuanto estuvo listo su baño, el rubio se metió en la gran tina y sintió que su cuerpo descansaba, todo eso estaba pasando muy rápido y no era nada parecido a lo que creyó que sería. Su padre no estaba ya de acuerdo con las ideas del **_**Lord**_**, más era demasiado tarde, pues esta ya era el único dueño del mundo mágico.**

**000**

**Severus vio con asco como los mortifagos que **_**aceptaron la invitación a la fiesta de la victoria,**_** tomaban tuno para elegir y torturar a uno de los prisioneros. Él giró a ver si el **_**Lord**_** estaba poniendo atención a algo más y al notar que no, se retiró seguido del animal que casi arrastraba las patas y luchaba con el hechizo para correr y defender a sus amigos, conocidos y… a Harry.**

**El pocionista llegó a su habitación que tenían en la mansión y se dejó caer en un sillón, escondiendo la cara entre sus manos. Sin recordar que tenían compañía Severus masculló…**

–**¡Maldita sea! ¡¿A quién **_**Dementores**_** se le ocurrió atacar la mansión con casi todos los **_**mortifagos**_** dentro de ella?!**

**El can miró al hombre y se quedó asombrado, todo su ser se resistía a pensar algo bueno de Snape y por eso atribuyó el exabrupto de este, al fastidio de haber combatido contra la Orden.**

**000**

**Draco y Theo bajaron hasta las maznaras, ambos odiaban estar en ese lugar, con todos eso magos y brujas convertidos en despojos de lo que una vez fueron. Un gemido quedó se escuchó al entrar y a este se le unieron más suplicas:**

–**Por… favor Luna… **

–**Luna está muriendo… **

–**Agua… ayuda… por piedad…**

**Draco deseaba colocar un hechizo silenciador, sin embargo para placer de muchos sádicos compañeros, este estaba prohibido. **

–_**Lumus**_**… –susurró Nott.**

**Draco se quedó a poca distancia de la puerta. De las misiones que más odiaba esa era una de las principales y estar ahí le era una tortura.**

–**Apresúrate Theo.**

–**Ya voy…**

**El chico castaño llegó hasta donde el nombre que se le hizo conocido fue pronunciado, alumbro la mohosa celda y sobre harapos notó el cuerpo macilento que temblaba tirado en el suelo. Un rostro pálido y ojeroso se acercó a la luz:**

–**Ella tiene… mucha fiebre… **

**Theo se alejó de los barrotes y miró a Draco, después de todo en categoría como **_**mortifagos,**_** los Malfoy superaban a los Nott. El rubio frunció el ceño, pero mencionó:**

–**Está bien ayúdale, yo vigilare y me hare responsable.**

**Theo volvió a la celda y dijo:**

–**Aléjate, si intentas algo…**

–**No lo haré… lo juro...**

–**Bien Sangre su... Granger, atrás. **

**Hermione se alejó con trabajo, pues su cuerpo no estaba en mejores condiciones. Theo sacó un frasquito y se lo dio a la rubia, luego pasó la varita sobre el cuerpo de esta y comentó:**

–**Eso le ayudara… ¿Cómo puede seguir viva? Siempre fue una chica de apariencia frágil…**

**Nott buscó en la celda y Hermione no fue tan rápida para ocultar un frasco tirado en el piso. Theo levantó la vista hacia la castaña y sin decir palabra **_**desapareció**_** el frasco.**

**La voz de Draco interrumpió a Theo:**

–**Vámonos ya, aquí hace un frio de los mil **_**Dementores**_**.**

**Nott salió y se unió a su amigo sonriendo burlón:**

–**¿Por eso convocaste un hechizo calefactor en todo el lugar? **

–**Si, por mi propio bien.**

**Cortó el rubio y ambos salieron del lugar. Hermione los vio desaparecer y una idea se anidó en su cerebro. No podía seguir viendo sufrir a todos sus amigos, Harry ya ni hablaba y Ron se quejaba llamando su madre y que decir de los otros que estaban en iguales condiciones o peor.**

**Muchísimas gracias a:**

**Gabriela Cruz, MMDD -Por el momento no tiene XD-, Alba marina, NUMENEESSE, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, arianna alice malfoy p, Guest1 -Gracias si son un poco difíciles XD -, dobbyhp, mooniemouse27, forever219012, xonyaa11 y Gelygirl. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Remus entró a la habitación y abrió las cortinas. En la enorme cama, el durmiente se removió. El licántropo se quedó parado, no esperaba que este estuviese aun descansado, pues solía salir muy temprano. Los ojos plateados se fueron abriendo y parpadearon. Lucius tardó un poco en enfocar la vista y de inmediato su rostro –que antes dormido se veía sereno y atractivo– se convirtió en una máscara de molestia:

–¡Que _Dementores_ haces aquí! –Gritó Lucius molestó- ¡Lárgate, sal de mi habitación!

Remus obedeció sabiendo que el patriarca Malfoy no se detendrían en mandarle un _Crucio_ si no obedecía. Llegando a la puerta y al cerrarla, alcanzó a escuchar que el rubio platino llamaba a su elfo. Lupin se sintió mal, pues por su culpa la pobre criatura sería castigada, así que se armó de valor y volvió a entrar:

–No es su culpa. Yo entre sin avisar, pues mi… ama me envió a limpiar este cuarto.

Lucius miró al hombre lobo sintiendo que temblaba de furia.

–¡_Crucio_!

Remus cayó hincado recibiendo la maldición y mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar para no emitir sonido, pues no le daría esa satisfacción al Malfoy.

La magia de Lucius se sintió y eso indicó a Narcissa que algo andaba mal. Salió de su habitación y corrió a la de su esposo, Draco llegó poco después de ella. Narcissa entró corriendo:

–¡Déjalo ya Lucius!

La rubia se interpuso y los ojos plata de Lucius, se entrecerraron:

–Retirarte Narcissa, si no quieres que olvide mi educación y te enseñe a obedecer mis órdenes.

Draco intervino sabiendo que su padre era muy capaz de cumplir esa amenaza:

–Madre llévate a tu _mascota_ y que nunca entre de nuevo a la habitación de mi padre –Esperó a que Narcissa saliera ayudando a Remus a caminar y luego se giró para ver a su padre– Se ha ido, ya puede tranquilizarte. Es mejor que ella viva en otro lugar, si quiere convivir con _esa bestia_ que lo haga lejos de nosotros.

–El Lord no vería bien que tu madre no viviera con nosotros.

–Pero a ti te afecta mucho la presencia de Lupin.

–Está bien, lo tolerare hasta que no mudemos.

–Bien, hare que no tengas que verlo mucho.

Draco salió de la recamara y fue hasta la de su madre, donde entró sin anunciarse.

Narcissa atendía a Lupin y este se dejaba hacer. El rubio menor se sentó en el sillón cerca del balcón:

–Nunca te he juzgado, a pesar de que desde muy pequeño sé que no amas a mi padre…

–Ni él a mí…

–Ese no lo pongo en duda. Sin embargo debes aceptar que él _no trajo a su amante a la casa donde reside su familia_.

–Pero las tiene.

–Creo que si debe tener amantes, pero eso no es lo que estamos discutiendo

–Draco yo…

–Ya te he dicho que no te juzgo, pero es algo desagradable ver que te humilles por él –Draco miró a Remus– Apuesto a que si le dieran a escoger, proferiría estar libre o muerto antes de ser una mascota sexual. Te quiero madre y eres una hermosa persona, no te humilles de este modo.

Draco se retiró dejando a Narcissa sumida en sus pensamientos. Remus miró al chico salir considerando que este ya era todo un adulto, pues era muy cierto lo que había dicho, él no amaba a Narcissa si bien le agradeció que lo salvara no se sentía capaz de acercarse a ella por mero agradecimiento y de ese modo se lo había hecho saber.

La rubia llegó hasta el balcón dejando que Remus tomara la poción para los efectos del _cruciatus_:

–Todos lo han visto, soy la única que se aferra a un imposible.

Remus se acercó a ella:

–Daría lo que fuera por sentir lo mismo que… tú…

–No lo arruines más Lupin.

La rubia le dejó solo en la recamara y salió al jardín. Lupin la vio desde el balcón preguntándose que tan difícil podía ser amar a la mujer que le salvaba la vida cada vez que podía, sin embargo para eso debía dejar de amar a alguien más.

000

Hermione acarició el cabello de Luna y esta sonrió entre sueños, ellas dos eran las únicas mujeres que habían sobrevivido hasta ese momento y la castaña agradeció que Molly y Ginny no hubiesen participado en el combate, ya era suficiente con tener a Ron, Harry, Neville, Charly y Luna en ese lugar y sufriendo lo indecible. Más en el cerebro de Hermione una idea se fue desarrollando notando los pequeños detalles en la actitud de todos los _mortifagos,_ sobre todo en la de los jóvenes y si lo que creía era cierto, tenían una posibilidad de escapar de ese lugar, que importaba el método que se usaría.

000

Severus acomodó los frascos en su portador, cuidó que ninguno de ellos llevase etiqueta, por si se le perdían o alguien los veía no supieran de qué se trataba, solo un experto como él podría distinguir cada una de las sustancias sin confundirlas. Para los efectos del _cruciatus_, para el dolor, crece huesos, para dormir sin sueños, pigmentonica y muchas más; estas constituían la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

El perro negro estaba atento a lo que hacía el mago, sus orejas se movían impacientes al igual que su patas:

–Ya deja de apresurarme que si no, no te llevaré. –Como si un hechizo hubiese sido conjurado sobre Paddy este se quedó quieto. –Vamos.

El perro se colocó al lado del hombre. La primera vez que lo había visto acomodar esos frascos y luego seguirlo hasta las mazmorras, creyó que sería una nueva clase de tortura para los presos y se resistió a avanzar incluso soportando el dolor que le causaba no obedecer a Severus. Sin embargo, contrario a los pensamientos desagradables de Sirius. Severus, al llegar a las mazmorras, fue suministrando curas y pociones reconstituyentes en los chicos y eso era lo que los había mantenido con vida. Algunos creerían que dejarlos morir sería lo mejor, pero para Sirius que los estimaba a todos, lo que Severus Snape hacia era su única fuente de esperanza en ese mundo lleno de oscuridad.

Ambos miraron por los pasillos y los encontraron desiertos. El Lord había salido al Ministerio y tardaría un par de horas en regresar. Bajaron y Snape usó un _Lumus_ muy potente. El ex profesor dejó que sus pensamientos divagaran en el día en que Hogwarts cayó ante los _mortifagos_ y muchos de los profesores murieron en defensa del castillo, y fue ese mismo día en que sintió que debía hacer algo por las nuevas generaciones, ya que la suya había perecido en aras de unas ideales que ese estaban cayendo a pedazos. Dumbledore instó a esos jóvenes a guerrear, más nunca les dio las armas para hacerlo, la información fue a medias y las intenciones también, con los ojos vendados los mandó a enfrentarse a un ejército de magos y brujas con experiencia e intenciones de matar.

El sonido de las patas de Sirius corriendo presuroso para ver a Harry Potter, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se dirigió a la celda, el de ojos verdes sería el primero en ser curado. Uno a uno Severus atendió a los prisioneros y muchos de ellos estaban conscientes cuando Severus –jalando a un perro reacio a irse– se retiró, pero habían aprendido que era inútil pedir más de lo que Snape les ofrecía.

000

Lucius miraba todo con la seguridad de que eso no era lo que esperaba cuando el triunfo del Lord llegara, sus empresas se habían quedado casi vacías al no tener medias sangre o sangre sucias que trabajaran para él y ni pensar en contratar sangre puras, pues estos –desde que la guerra terminó– se consideraban demasiado importantes para trabajar.

El rubio raramente participaba en las diversiones de los _mortifagos_ y vio con cierto gusto que estas se detuvieran al tener cosas más importantes que hacer o bien por el aburrimiento del Lord. Lo único que seguía sin decidir el Señor oscuro era cuando daría el golpe de gracia a los poquísimos intentos de rebelarse de los inconformes y mostrar la muerte de su héroe, de Harry Potter. Por eso cuando esa tarde el Lord citó a todos los cabezas de familia, Lucius rogó por qué ese juego vicioso de tortura se detuviera y les informara la fecha de la ejecución de los prisioneros.

El patriarca Malfoy miró a Severus Snape llegar, que como siempre llevaba su _mascota_:

–A veces creo que ya te acostumbraste a su compañía.

–Como un animal de compañía, sí.

El perro gruño amenazador

–Sigue sin aprender a ser obediente.

–Y esos que ya se ha ganado varios _crucios_ por ser descortés con los otros.

–¿Tú lo has castigado?

–No, ellos mismos. –Severus se acercó al rubio para que el _animago_ no escuchara la conversación, pues se ponía a aullar si sabía de la muerte de alguien cercano a él– ¿Tienes idea de que es lo que nos dirá?

–No, espero que ya se decida a matar a los que tiene.

–Sería un rasgo de piedad y él no la tiene. Por cierto no creí que tú sí.

–Oye en cuanto algo afecta a mi bolsillo, puedo ser hasta amable.

–Ya veo. ¿De cuánto hablamos?

–Dos fábricas de textiles.

–¡¿Tanto así?!

–En Inglaterra, ya traslade todas a Francia, yo me mudare para allá, deberías de acompañarnos. Draco y yo nos iremos.

–¿Narcissa?

–…

Severus no agregó nada sabiendo por qué la molestia de Lucius. Si bien ese matrimonio fue arreglado y no había amor, el argullo de Lucius había sido pisoteado al tener la rubia a su amante viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

–Me pregunto…

–No la quiero, pero me dio lo que yo anhelaba… un hijo.

–Pudiste…

–No termines esa frase Severus.

Severus se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Lucius negó:

–Vamos ya.

Los dos magos entraron y tomaron su lugar, a la derecha de Lord. Este llegó poco después y saludó a sus leales servidores. Tomó asiento y expuso su opinión –ordenes.

–El mundo mágico nos pertenece y con eso una nueva era inicia. Desafortunadamente en el proceso hemos perdido mucha gente valiosa, valiosa por el hecho de ser sangre limpia y nuestra clase se ha visto mermada. Por lo que considero que con el renacer de este mundo se necesitaran nuevas generaciones de sangre pura… He decidido que si bien, algunos de ustedes deben proveer esas generaciones, otras deben ser proporcionadas por sus hijos. Matrimonios que yo he decidido…

El discurso continuó y aproximadamente una hora más tarde los _mortifagos_ salieron, por supuesto nadie era tan tonto para exponer su opinión estando aún en la casa del Lord y con oídos indeseados, por lo que cada quien se retiró con su grupo de allegados.

Severus se sentó en una de las salas de Malfoy _manior_ esperando que los elfos sirvieran las copas. Sirius a su lado se echó en el suelo mullido sin dejar de escuchar, sabiendo que cualquier detalle pasado por alto por esos dos podría significar su libertad…

–Otro hijo con Narcissa… no lo creo… –sentenció Lucius.

–Y no solo eso, Draco con la señorita Parkinson…

–Draco es capaz de desertar si lo obligasen a casarse con ella.

–Pues es eso o…

–Lo sé. Y tú con el viudo…

–Maldita la hora en que se enteró que soy fértil, oye, pero se le pasó por alto que soy mestizo tal vez deba recordárselo.

–Cuando te conviene lo eres.

–Nunca lo he negado.

–…

–No a él.

–Recuérdaselo y prepárate para morir amigo mío. Severus esto debe terminar.

–Pues no veo cómo.

Sirius alzó la cabeza mirando al rubio que al sentir su mirada la devolvió diciendo:

–No te emociones, esos solo significaría que nos desapareceremos, no que ayudaremos a los tuyos.

–Lucius estás hablando con un perro.

–No lo es.

–Para mí Black siempre ha sido un perro. –El can gruñó– Cállate pulgoso.

El Malfoy optó por disfrutar de su bebida y dejar que eso dos siguieran… ¿Discutiendo? A él le tocaba pensar como salir de ese embrolló… o bien no sería tan malo que Narcissa tuviese un hijo rubio, pero… trigo y no platino. Total a él que le importaba que hubiese un niño del licántropo, con tal de que el Lord ya no lo fastidiara con tener más hijos.

000

En las mazmorras de la mansión Riddle, Harry se hizo ovillo en la esquina de su celda, tratando de que su oídos no escucharon los gritos de sus amigos siendo torturados –pues algunos de los sirvientes del Lord festejaban sus futuros matrimonios–, uno a uno era su turno de ser la diversión y con eso no solo el cuerpo si no la mente de los prisioneros quedaba hecha añicos o eso es lo que uno pensaría. Esa misma noche Hermione despertó en su celda y miró a la oscuridad y su mente empezó a trabajar. Se arrastró hasta las rejas y llamó:

–Harry, Ron… quiero decirles algo…

–No hables Herm… recupérate.

–Estoy bien… aun siento el adormecimiento… de la poción en los huesos.

–Si no fuera porque es un _mortifago_ le agradecería a Snape –dijo Ron.

Charly se removió en su rincón de la celda de enfrente.

–Deja de decir tonterías Ronald y acepta que si no fuese por él ya no estaríamos con vida y me atrevo a decir que esos mocosos también han tenido que ver.

–Deliras hermano.

–Ron… yo estoy de acuerdo con Charly. –aportó Hermione.

–… ¿Tú qué opinas Harry?

–Que todo… lo que pueda… ayudarme… es bienvenido.

Hermione asintió aunque los otros no lo vieran. Unos pasos se escucharon y vieron como tres de las jóvenes promesas de _mortifagos_ llegaban. Draco sonreía y le comentaba a Zabini:

–No puedes quejarte, por lo menos Theo es nuestro amigo.

–Por eso, yo nunca le he visto como algo más, sin ofender Theo.

–No me ofendo, además a mí no me van los hicos. –comentó Nott.

–¡Ves Draco! ¡¿Cómo nos casaremos?!

–Pues puede presentarle tu problema al Lord y puede que te ayude –se burló el rubio.

–Te odio –se quejó el moreno– Por eso te mereces la esposa que te tocó.

–Aun no es mi esposa y… ¡No lo será!

Los tres chicos recorrieron el lugar y cada uno fue haciendo un hechizo de calentamiento en lo que Theo sacaba algo de comida reducida y la iba repartiendo.

–¿Me repiten por que hacemos esto? –dijo Blaise.

–¿Hacer qué? –dijo Draco.

–No sé de qué hablas Blaise. –comentó Nott.

–Oh no me salgan con eso.

–Blaise vigila y deja de preguntar cosas innecesarias. –terminó Theo.

–Bien.

–Ves ¿para qué te preocupas? serás una _esposa obediente_ –se burló Draco.

–¡Cállate Malfoy!

Nott y Malfoy ya terminaban cuando Blaise habló en voz alta:

–Señor Peter, Gregory, Vince… ¿Qué les trae por aquí?

Draco y Theo _desaparecieron_ todo lo que restaba y se acercaron a la entrada de las escaleras. Peter al verlos, frunció el ceño:

–¿A ustedes les tocó la guardia?

–Si –respondió Draco.

El hombre con cara ratonil se giró a ver los dos jóvenes que venían con él.

–Nosotros nos haremos cargo, ya pueden retirarse.

Sin agregar más, este avanzó haciendo a un lado a los tres primeros chicos. Vince y Gregory le siguieron. Y en su rostro se dibujaban un gesto de lascivia. Blaise se acercó los otros susurrando

–Díganme que no harán lo que imagino.

–No lo harán. –sentenció Draco y regresó a las celdas.

Peter estaba abriendo la reja de donde Hermione y Luna se encontraban en lo que Gregory abría la de Harry.

–¿Para qué están abriendo esa celdas? –preguntó Draco.

–¡¿Qué hacen aquí todavía?! –se desesperó Petigrew.

–Viendo a donde llega su suciedad –cortó Theo.

–Al Lord no creo que le agrade este tipo de cosas. –opinó Zabini.

–O es que están tan _urgidos_ como para revolcarse con esas piltrafas, sangres sucias y mestizos –dijo hiriente Draco.

–No… claro que no… nosotros… no… –balbuceaba el mayor, pues Draco era tan intimidante como el mismo Lucius.

Los tres aludidos salieron velozmente por el temor de que Voldemort se enterara de semejante cosa, pues este no creía en _ese_ _tipo_ de tortura, pues eso solo significaba contaminarse con escoria –según su opinión.

Cuando los tres amigos se quedaron solos…

–¡Qué asco! –se quejó Zabini.

Theo hizo la pregunta que a todos les rondaba por la cabeza…

–¿Sera la primera vez o…?

Una voz susurrante se escuchó respondiendo:

–Sí, era la primera vez que ellos han venido a _eso_… –contestó Hermione.

Draco avanzó hacia las escaleras una cosa era hacer algo por los prisioneros y otra interactuar con estos.

–Malfoy… –Draco siguió su camino, sin girarse, seguido de sus amigos– Malfoy él ya no es inmortal…

–¡Hermione no digas más! –calló Harry a su amiga.

La castaña guardó silencio, más que nada porque los tres Slytherin ya se habían retirado, pero se dijo que no cejaría en su esfuerzo por entablar ese lazo que la llevaría a concretar su plan.

Mil gracias a:

Gabriela Cruz, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Gelygirl, Alba marina, dobbyhp, Misae.H y forever219012.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Severus acomodó su cofre para regresar a Hogwarts ahora con este prácticamente solo, a él le tocaba hacer guardia, lo que agradecía, pues de ese modo no tenía que estar mucho tiempo en la casa del Lord.

El sonido de toques en la puerta se escucharon y el pocionista fue a abrir. El visitante hizo a un lado a Severus y entró como si estuviese en su propia habitación:

–¿Ya te vas?

–Si.

–Iré contigo.

–¿Por qué?

–Este matrimonio no funcionara si no nos conocemos apropiadamente –dijo… Rabastan.

–No es necesario –respondió reticente Severus maldiciendo su mala suerte al tener que soportar los avances de ese idiota.

–Lo es… quiero ver que tan agradable será mi esposo…

La frase fue dicha en un tono meloso que a Severus le dieron arcadas. Lastrange se acercó al hombre pelinegro y colocó su mano sobre las caderas de este, o lo intento, pues Severus se alejó:

–Te recuerdo que pronto me pertenecerás y debes cooperar

–Pero eso aun no sucede.

–Eso no importa, si quiero tenerte ahora, no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo.

La varita estaba sobre la cómoda y Severus se dijo _idiota_ por no tenerla a la mano, Rabastan estaba por tocarle el… trasero.

–¡Maldita sea! –gritó Rabastan. Sirius lo había mordido en la pierna y no lo soltaba- ¡Quítamelo!

–¡Accio varita!

–¡_Cruc_…!

–¡_Petrificus Totalus_!

El hombre quedó inmóvil y Severus lo levitó fuera de su habitación.

–No te quiero ver en mi habitación… en ningún lado cerca de mí.

Dijo y azotó la puerta dejando al petrificado Rabastan en el pasillo a merced de las burlas de los otros, incluso el Lord pasó por ahí y negó comentando:

–Te dije que sería tu esposo, más no que sería tan fácil convencerlo. Esfuérzate Rabastan.

000

Molly sirvió el potaje y Ginny lo llevó. La mayoría de los que había participado en la misión no había sobrevivido y entre ellos se contaba Percy.

Arthur, los gemelos y Bill estaban heridos. Muchos de la orden estaban desaparecidos y eso solo añadía más penas a los que quedaban, sin poder hacer nada por los que –tenían la esperanza– estaban prisioneros. Lo único que los mantenían en pie era que muchas familias dependían de ellos.

000

Lucius se sentó en la mesa del jardín y bebió su té. Narcissa se le unió poco después:

–¿No has sabido nada de Draco?

–Si.

–¿Qué?

–Si salieras más de la mansión y estuviese más tiempo con nuestro Lord, te enterarías que él y sus amigos han sido asignados a ser parte de la seguridad en el ministerio.

–¡¿De verdad?!

–Por supuesto.

Narcissa llamó el servicio de té para ella. Remus llegó poco después llevando una bandeja. Lucius rodó los ojos y comentó:

–Por amor a Merlín, llama a un elfo no me arruines al apetito trayendo a ese _animal_.

Narcissa dejó que Lupin se retirara no deseando contradecir a su esposo, pues no se arriesgaría ni arriesgaría a Lupin.

–¿Qué haremos con la petición de mano de Pansy? –preguntó la rubia.

–No habrá.

–¿Y tienes una excusa para darle al Lord?

–No la tengo, pero si la tuviera no te la diría.

–…

–Por supuesto ya no confió en ti.

–Draco es mi hijo también.

–No lo pongo en duda, pero no veo en que me puedes ayudar tú.

–Puedes resolver cualquier problema ¿no Lucius?

–Lo intento.

–Ya lo veo…

Lucius no notó como en la blanca frente de Narcissa surgía una arruga de molestia. Narcissa ya no estaba sintiéndose feliz con toda la situación que vivía y se refería a toda… Y una mujer que no es feliz puede ser capaz de cualquier cosa.

000

Severus dejó su libro y se estiro un poco ya era de noche y él sentía que dormir era uno de los placeres que debía aprovechar, pues durante la guerra no tuvo tiempo de pegar un ojo. Se levantó del sillón y vio como el enorme _animago_ dormía plácidamente cerca del fuego acomodado sobre la alfombra.

–Eres un caso raro Black, me ayudaste con ese idiota a pesar de que estuviste a punto de ser _cruciado_… bueno supongo que lo hiciste por instinto.

El pocionista se dirigió a su habitación sin notar que era seguido por la mirada negra del perro que al verlo desparecer se volvió a acomodar para dormir.

000

Draco miró la oficina que le fue asignada, no era muy grande, pero lo suficiente para no sentirse encerrado. Otra decisión tomada por el Lord, ese trabajo en el Ministerio ni le interesaba ni lo deseaba, pero no podía negarse y esa situación se estaba haciendo costumbre, vivir en ese régimen era como ser una marioneta sin opción a decidir.

El joven rubio se sentó detrás de su escritorio y suspiró aburrido. Él deseaba hacer mas grandes las empresas de los Malfoy le gustaba el mundo de los negocios, pues desde que era un niño fue criado en este, sin embargo viendo esa simple oficina burocrática estaba temiendo que los negocios de los Malfoy quedarían en manos de… su Lord.

La cuestión de todo el asunto era si él, como heredero, permitiría eso.

000

Una ración de pan duro y agua era su comida de todo el día y los prisioneros debían sentirse agradecidos de que por lo menos eso les dieran, pues desde que Voldemort se sintió victorioso dejó de ponerles atención y en manos de los que poco o nada hacían por ellos.

Hermione se sintió desalentada cuando las visitas de los jóvenes _mortifagos_ se hicieron espaciadas hasta desaparecer, sin ellos y sin Severus, que también estaba yendo rara vez; ellos no sobrevivirían. La castaña contaba con poder convencer a esos Slytherin despacio y poco a poco durante sus guardias, más si estos no regresaban su plan no existiría. La chica llamó a Harry:

–Harry… Harry…

–… ¿Si?

–¿Cómo… estás…?

–Bien…

Ella lo escuchó, pero sintió que su amigo le mentía, pues el moreno había tenido fiebre desde la noche pasada. El encierro, la tortura, la enfermedad y… la incertidumbre de no saber si su novio vivía o no estaban mermando al moreno y sus amigos trataban –con las fuerzas que les quedaban– de animarlo y estar pendiente de él, pues era el único que estaba solo en una celda.

–Ellos… volverán Harry… y yo lo convenceré…

–…

000

Draco escuchó a su secretaria informar de una visita y al dar el permiso, vio a sus dos amigos:

–¿Por qué se anuncian?

–Protocolo –explicó Theo.

Blaise solo se encogió de hombros. El rubio los invitó a tomar asiento con un gesto de la mano

–¿Y cómo les fue en su primer día?

–Aburrido –dijo Zabini.

–Productivo. –Draco y Blaise miraron a Nott– Me escabullí en la sala de profecías y escuche la que mencionaba a Potter y al Lord…

–¿Todavía está ahí? –preguntó curioso Draco, pues pensó que el Lord la había desaparecido.

–No, no está, pero todo mundo se la sabe.

–¿Todo mundo? –cuestionó el moreno.

–Bueno, debes encontrar a la persona indicada.

–Ya que es hora de irnos, los invitó a cenar a casa, a mi madre le dara gusto verlos.

Comentó el rubio y los tres jóvenes salieron del Ministerio rumbo a Malfoy manior. Al llegar Draco llamó a uno de los elfos y preguntó por sus padres, pero Lucius no estaba y Narcissa se encontraba indispuesta, el rubio no pregunto más y ordenó que sirvieran la cena. Al terminar los chicos se trasladaron a una salita donde bebieron una copa y retomaron su conversación:

–Aquí es seguro, podemos hablar sin temor de que algo se filtre –expuso Draco.

Theo les relató lo que sabía de la profecía y al concluir los tres se miraron.

–Hay que ver la realidad, de las fortunas Zabini y Nott no quedara nada, nuestros padres ya casi se las regalan al Lord y después de la de Blaise y la mía, la tuya es la que seguirá. –expuso Theo.

–…

–Seguro que tu padre ya se dio cuenta –siguió Nott.

–Si –claudicó el rubio.

– ¿Y qué hará? –preguntó Blaise.

–Nos iremos a Francia.

–Eso si convence al Lord, pero creo que con las matrimonios arreglados lo que intenta es tenernos a todos cerca y a su disposición, dudo mucho que les permita irse.

–También lo notó mi padre y créeme que él y yo estamos buscando otra solución…

Los tres amigos guardaron silencio, pero el castaño miró al rubio…

–No me engañas, tú estás pensando ya en algo.

–Por supuesto, pero es tan bizarro que no sé si funcionaria y si ustedes me seguirían.

–Lo que sea con tal de no casarme -no te ofendas Theo-, y quedarme en la calle ¡No quiero ser burócrata!

–Eres un _snob_ Blaise –regañó Theodoro– ¿Y cuál es el plan Draco?

–No es propiamente un plan… es una traición.

–…

–…

–La sangre sucia me dio la respuesta.

–Yo también he pensado, sí ya no es inmortal puede ser derrotado.

– ¡¿Pero de qué hablan?! ¡Eso sería un suicidio! –se asombró Blaise.

–Para nosotros sí, pero no para él de la profecía. –terminó Theo.

–Exacto –estuvo de acuerdo el rubio– Por eso debemos investigar más antes de darle a conocer el plan a mi padre. Lo siento chicos, pero los suyos dudo que estén de acuerdo.

–¡Ni de lejos! No podemos decirles nada, están enajenados con su amo. –dijo el moreno por primera vez furioso.

–La sangre sucia trae algo entre manos y si es necesario hacer un trato con ellos… lo haremos.

Terminó Draco y su amigos estuvieron de acuerdo, tal vez su juventud y ganas de vivir por si mismos les estaba dando esa temeridad, que si conseguían, contagiaría a varios adultos a su alrededor.

000

Remus colocó la charola del desayuno en la mesita del balcón, donde a Narcissa le gustaba tomarlo, luego regresó hasta la cama y recorrió las cortinas para despertar a la rubia. La cama estaba vacía, el licántropo buscó a la mujer y escuchó para saber dónde se encontraba, pero no hubo nada.

Remus se puso nervioso y buscó por toda la habitación sin dar con ella, con temor abrió el guardarropa y constató que la ropa de la Malfoy no se encontraba, su pánico creció al entender lo que eso significaba; ella se había ido… dejándolo a merced de Lucius y de… Voldemort.

Muchas gracias a:

Gabriela Cruz, susigabi, Kaede-Sakuragi, Alba marina, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Gelygirl, andy1980, Ilse Wayland, KhrisTB, Noona Kane -Se aclarara un poquito y las dudas se van disipando XD-, dobbyhp, sailor mercuri o neptune, Malfoy (Guest) -Gracias y que bueno que sea de tu agrado-, Soul Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Remus se quedó parado en medio del cuarto, no podía escapar ni quedarse ahí y era todo un dilema, y aun se preguntaba si debió fingir amor hacia la rubia para que esta no se hubiese ido. Su naturaleza era sincera, pero por primera vez, el rubio trigo se arrepentía de eso, pues no dudaba que Lucius Malfoy lo torturaría y se lo entregaría al Lord para que este tuviese el placer de matarlo.

El licántropo se quedó un rato pensando y solo se le ocurrió una solución… fingir que Narcissa aun estaba en la mansión y rogar por que los dos Malfoy restantes siguieran ocupados como hasta ese momento para que no buscaran a la rubia, solo pedía el tiempo suficiente para buscar un modo de escapar de ese lugar.

000

En Suiza Narcissa se instalaba en una casa de campo en la que esperaba estar algunas semanas que servirían para que _los hombres de su vida_ notarán su ausencia y la apreciaran como se merecía. Aunque rogaba porque Remus no saliera lastimado, pues tomó las precauciones de ordenar a los elfos que lo protegieran.

000

Draco se acomodó la túnica y se _apareció_ en las inmediaciones de la casa del Lord. Theo había arreglado que esa misma noche les tocara guardia a ellos tres, esa sería su oportunidad de saber más de lo que Granger planeaba u ofrecía.

El rubio llegó hasta la Mansión y entró yendo directamente a presentar sus respetos a su Lord, afortunadamente para él y su _Oclumancia,_ este no estaba en el país. El de ojos grises recorrió los pasillos evitando a los pocos guardias que se encontraba, llegó hasta las escaleras de las mazmorras y bajó.

Al irse acercando notó que el lugar estaba iluminado y que había un hechizo para avisar de extraños:

–Draco Malfoy –dijo y colocó la varita en el manto.

La barrera le permitió pasar y bajó hasta el último escalón. El heredero Nott ya estaba en el lugar repartiendo algo de alimentos:

–Llegaste temprano.

–No podemos hablar con ellos si están muriéndose de hambre.

–Ninguno de nosotros fue elegido para venir de guardia, no podíamos ayudarlos.

–Ese es el problema y Severus seguro no ha podido dejar Hogwarts.

–¿Mi padrino?

–Oh… bien, pues no recordaba que no lo sabías. Severus les ha estado dando algunas pociones reconstituyentes y ha curado sus heridas.

–¿Cómo sabes que eso?

–Quien más podría tener esa reserva de pociones.

–… Ya veo. Ese hombre es tan extraño.

–No tanto como nosotros, pero son tiempos difíciles y hacemos cosas que pensamos nunca haríamos.

–Ya.

El rubio recorrió las celdas y fue viendo a los que se encontraban en el lugar. Hermione y Luna en una, Neville, Ron y Charly en otra y en las más fría del fondo… Harry Potter. El rubio se paró frente a esa y vio como este devoraba los bocadillos que Theo había llevado. Draco observó y pensó que del chico insoportable y preferido de Dumbledore ya no quedaba nada, sin embargo eso –contrario a lo que esperaba– no le producía placer. Los ojos grises dejaron de ver al moreno que no se preocupó por el escrutinio:

–¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Theo?

–Toda la noche. No hay más que tres de guardia arriba, tú y yo.

–Bien entonces un _Fregotego_ a todos ellos nadie lo notara.

–Si, Draco –cedió el castaño a las exigencias del rubio– solo espera a que terminen de comer.

Unos pasos se escucharon bajar apresuradamente y los dos guardias vieron al tercero llegar.

–De nuevo tarde Blaise –dijo el rubio.

–Por lo menos llegó, yo ya no contaba con él –opinó Nott.

–¡Oigan! No es mi culpa que me lleve más tiempo prepararme para pasar una noche en vela.

Los dos oyentes rodaron los ojos, Zabini se preparaba hasta para una noche de guardia.

–Sé lo que están pensando y no es eso.

El moreno sacó de su bolsillo un paquete en miniatura y lo volvió a su tamaño normal. Era un cofre con algo de ropa y más alimentos.

–Los elfos de mi mansión lo prepararon, es para ellos. Si no recuerdan ya estamos entrando en invierno y…

–Es un amable gesto de tu parte Blaise, pero los otros notaran que _están abrigados_ –comentó Theo.

–…

Draco se compadeció de su amigo y lo abrazó:

–Pero fue una gran idea, tal vez podamos hacer algo para que no lo noten.

Zabini se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la celda de las chicas dándoles un paquete más pequeño.

–Son cosas que necesitan ustedes –luego se giró hacia sus amigos– Traje la cena para nosotros.

–Que bien. –felicitó Draco.

000

Remus acomodó la cama para que _Narcissa_ _se acostara_. Uno de los elfos _apareció_ y miró al licántropo, jalándose las orejas por el nerviosismo, la criatura le dijo:

–El amo Lucius preguntó por la ama.

–¿Y qué le dijiste?

–Que ella cenaría en su habitación.

–Oh…

–A él no le importó, solo se aseguró de que no bajara usted por la cena.

–Gracias Tiny.

El elfo _desapareció_ y Remus suspiró aliviado, deseando que eso no se prolongase demasiado, pues el fin –bueno o malo– era mejor que esa angustiosa espera.

El rubio trigo se sentó en la cama a esperar la cena, por lo menos sus últimos días serían tranquilos y siendo atendido como amo.

000

Severus revisó una última vez las protecciones y con estas listas regresó a su habitación seguido por un perro muy enojado. El profesor pasó a las cocinas y pidió la cena, pues no le agradaba que los elfos fueran a su estancia privada, ya que a estos les parecía divertido mimar a Sirius.

El pocionista acababa de llegar a su habitación cuando sintió las protecciones moverse. Dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y se levantó creyendo saber de quien se trataba lo cual confirmó al escuchar el gruñido molesto de _animago_.

–Ese idiota viene de nuevo.

Los toques en la puerta se escucharon minutos más tarde y Severus se planteó no abrir, pero seguro que Rabastan se quedaría molestando hasta que le abriera o echaría abajo la puerta. Usó su varita y abrió, Rabastan entró y al verlo _sonrió coqueto_.

–Buenas tardes Severus, hoy no tengo que irme pronto, pues nuestro Lord está fuera del país y tenemos varios días para conocernos.

–Ya te conozco, compartimos años de trabajo.

–No de esa manera, si no como futuro consortes que seremos.

A Severus le recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal y Paddy levantó la cabeza de su plato y todavía relamiéndose el hocico miró al recién llegado con suspicacia. El perro se irguió preguntándose si de nuevo tendría que salvarle el trasero a Snivellus –literalmente–, pues si por él fuese no tenía muchas ganas de probar la asquerosa carne de Rabastan.

Presintiendo las acciones del _animago_ Rabastan le dijo a Severus:

–Ese perro debe estar fuera, no es como si se mereciera buenas atenciones.

Snape rodó los ojos y ordenó:

–Sal a dar un paseo _Puchi_.

El perro tuvo que obedecer por el hechizo y cuando estaba casi fuera escuchó decir al _mortifago_ viudo:

–Es muy gracioso ver como al heredero Black lo llaman Puchi.

–…

Sirius se iba a regresar, pero la puerta cerrándose sobre su cara lo evitó. El _animago_ se molestó y salió de ahí corriendo escapando de la vigilancia de Severus y dejando a este a su suerte deseando que se arrepintiera de haberlo echado del cuarto.

Cuando tiempo más tarde Sirius estaba revolcándose en el pasto de los jardines de Hogwarts vio salir a Rabastan cojeando y con un salpullido en el rostro que no se podía reconocer, el perro lo vio de lejos y recordó que Severus tenía experiencia en no dejarse amedrentar tan fácilmente.

000

Draco se levantó y caminó por el lugar. Zabini estaba quedándose dormido y Theo lo movió:

–Granger ya has comido y dormido. Ahora dinos de que hablabas esa tarde. –dijo Draco

–El Lord… –respondió Hermione.

–Precisamente y no te guardes nada –ordenó Nott.

–¿Qué garantías tengo de que no…?

–¡¿No qué?! ¡Entregarte al Lord! ¡Ya estás ahí! ¡Piensa un poco sangre sucia…!

–Yo sigo Draco. –Detuvo Theo al rubio que no estaba con el ánimo de ser paciente– Nos interesa que pueden ofrecernos y en que nos beneficia, por supuestos con eso, ustedes –sabemos– quedarían libres ¿no es así?

–Si.

Harry se acercó a las rejas para escuchar lo que su amiga compartirla con esos Slytherin. Ron por su parte fue detenido por Charly para que no arruinara ese intercambio de información o ese trato que les salvaría la vida.

–Voldemort se decía era inmortal y eso tenía mucho de verdad, pues en sus años de colegio aprendió acerca de los llamados _Horrocruxes_…

Hermione relató lo que ellos sabían y buscaban para derrotar al señor oscuro.

–¿Y han destruido alguno? –preguntó curioso Zabini.

–… –Hermione pensó in momento, pero no podía guardar esa información cuando de eso dependía que esos Slytherin los ayudaran– Sí. Dumbledore destruyó el anillo de los Gaunt, su diario lo destruyó Harry en segundo año, el relicario de Slytherin, Nagini y la diadema de esa tarde en la que nos capturaron. Faltaría una copa y uno más que aún no sabemos que puede ser.

Draco miró a la chica y suspiró:

–Esa copa la debe tener en su habitación, podemos encontrarla, pero si no sabemos que es el último no podemos hacer nada y estamos como al principio.

–Será solo uno, Draco y de ese modo ya no sería tan poderoso. –opinó Theo.

–¡¿De verdad no estamos planteando traicionar al Lord?! –comentó Zabini asombrado.

–Mi padre y yo no deseamos perder nuestra fortuna, ni yo mi libertad ¿Y ustedes?

–¡Pero Theo dijo que no podíamos vencerlo!

–Nosotros no –afirmó el castaño–, pero él sí.

Señaló a Harry. Los tres Slytherin se quedaron callados un momento sopesando las posibilidades, peligros y ventajas. En las celdas los prisioneros esperaban que el plan resultase. Nott fue el que salió del mutismo poniendo en preguntas las dudas de los tres:

–El bando de la luz gana y ese sería el fin de los _mortifagos_. La pregunta importante Granger ¿nosotros que ganamos? ¿Y cómo asegurarnos que cuando los bueno estén en el poder no se olviden de nuestra ayuda? por qué viendo a futuro, todos ustedes solo son niños -por muy héroes que vayan a ser- que los burócratas ignoraran si les estorban para sus planes y las fortuna de todos nosotros es un manjar muy deseable para ellos.

–Muy cierto queremos una garantía –propuso Draco.

–Un juramento de sangre. –opinó por primera vez Neville.

–Sería lo ideal, sin embargo el problema persiste. Su palabra por muy atada a un juramento no convencerá a los demás. –aportó Theo.

–Hermione… lo sabe… ella ya lo había… pensado… –dijo la voz tranquila de Luna.

–Pues escuchemos tú propuesta Granger –apuró Draco.

–Los héroes no son escuchados, pero la realidad no puede ser ignorada. Por lo que escuche el otro día _Él_ los ha obligado a casarse y… esa es la solución.

Los tres jóvenes mortifagos se miraron y Theo respondió:

–Si ya lo había pensado.

–¡Pero sería lo mismo! Casarnos con los que nos dijo el Lord de que serviría en el nuevo orden –se quejó Zabini.

Theo y el rubio lo comprendieron de inmediato. Draco caminó hasta la celda de las chicas y se hincó mirando a Hermione.

–Dime que mi fortuna y apellido prevalecerán y te juró que me casare contigo.

Ella se sonrojó ante la penetrante mirada de los ojos grises, sin embargo se recompuso para poner en orden las cosas.

–¡No lo hagas Hermione! ¡Eso es demasiado y…!

–Calla Ron –calló Charly.

Los dos pelirrojos se miraron desafiantes, pero Hermione y Draco los ignoraron.

–Antes que nada debo saber que tu padre no nos traicionara. –sentenció la chica.

–No lo hará, él estará de acuerdo y de eso me encargo yo.

–No será una unión de poco tiempo, no si queremos convencer a propio y extraños. No habrá intimida y las vidas de ambos serán tan libres como deseen, siempre y cuando no hay adulterio, pues los tres somos herederos de familias sangre pura y estaremos en la boca de todos.

–Por supuesto –confirmó Hermione– En nuestro caso, si somos _los buenos_ no se vería bien que nuestra vida fuese divulgada por indiscreciones.

–No nos meteremos en sus decisiones ni ustedes en las nuestras a menos que haya repercusiones de las acciones para ambos.

Los dos grupos estaban impresionados de como esos dos estaban resumiendo algo tan importante en puntos específicos –que seguro- ya habían pensado y analizado.

–Viéndolos discutir de esto, creo que ustedes serán una de las parejas –opinó Zabini.

–Por mi está bien, me agradara tener a alguien con quien comentar mi punto de vista –aceptó Theo.

–Ustedes hablan ¡¿Pero nuestra opinión no cuenta?! –expuso muy molesto Ron.

–Por supuesto que cuenta comadreja, por mi puedes pudrirte en este lugar e incluso puedo asegurarme de que no volveremos.

Respondió Draco. Harry habló desde su celda:

–No lo amenaces. Debes comprenderlo, no es un trato beneficioso para nosotros.

–¡¿Y para nosotros si?! Para tener de vuelta mi forma de vivir debo casarme con uno de ustedes, no es como si fuesen el premio mayor Potter. Si esto no les beneficia y a nosotros tampoco, bien podemos resignarnos a vivir como funcionarios del ministerio y tener un matrimonio arreglado ¿Y ustedes, ya están listos para morir?

Hermione y Theo intervinieron:

–Es esto o quedarnos a morir aquí –terminó la castaña y sus dos amigos se quedaron callado– de ese modo no solo nosotros desapareceremos si no también nuestras familias.

El silencio se extendió por las mazmorras. Theo agregó:

–Tal vez ambas partes debamos pensarlo, después de todo un matrimonio que no sea de corto tiempo no es viable.

Los tres Slytherin se retiraron dejando que los leones discutieran a solas, ellos también lo comentarían en la casa de Draco.

Hermione habló calmadamente para explicar.

–No es la mejor solución y perdón por no pedir su opinión, pero… deseo vivir.

–Podremos salir y ver a… nuestra familia, si todavía viven –dijo Neville.

Harry se sentó y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho.

–¿Qué podemos perder?

El de ojos verdes no creía que Olliver viviera, pero si lo hacía, rogaba porque lo perdonara por tomar esa decisión, pero esperaba que comprendiera que era por el bien de muchos.

…

Muchas gracias a:

Gabriela Cruz, dobbyhp, xonyaa11, Alba marina, La Dama Arual, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, dnanne, andy1980, Blacky-Yuuki y sailor mercuri o neptune.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Las habitaciones fueron preparadas por los elfos y Draco con sus amigos instalados, se fue a dormir, ordenando que no le molestaran en toda la mañana.

000

Una noche antes, Lucius había sido informado que su hijo no se encontraba en la mansión y el motivo de esto, por lo que optó por salir a cenar con algunos posible socios de América. De ese modo una noche más, Remus pudo descansar tranquilamente sabiendo que ninguno de los Malfoy lo descubriría.

000

Las vendas fueron cambiadas y el chico se intentó levantar de nuevo:

–No podemos estar desperdiciando vendas en ti Olliver, hay más heridos que las necesitan –regañó la chica pelirroja.

–Pues déjame ir y no tendrás que cambiarme los vendajes Ginevra –se defendió molesto este.

–¡¿Dejarte ir a una muerte segura?!

–Debo buscarlo, sé que está vivo.

–También deseamos que sea así, pero arriesgaste inútilmente no ayudara a nadie.

El joven no respondió a las palabras sabias de la menor de los Weasley, estaba poniendo en riego a todos y solo porque no soportaba no saber nada de Harry.

000

Severus tomó los frascos y se dispuso a visitar la mansión de su Lord, casualmente cuando este no estaba, y agradeció la información que Rabastan le había proporcionado. Voldemort estaría un par de semanas en el extranjero y eso le daba tiempo. El ex profesor miró al perro que estaba impaciente y pensó que permitiría que este se quedara una noche entera en las celdas con sus conocidos, no porque él fuese un amo muy amable, si no por que aprovecharía ese tiempo para ir a… _distraerse_.

El mago y el perro se alejaron de las protecciones y se aparecieron cerca de la casa del lord, de ahí el camino fue más rápido porque el _animago_ iba corriendo veloz. Al llegar a la casa el perro se detuvo y esperó al mago que llegó poco después.

–Anda entra sin mí y veras como eres el blanco de diversión.

El _animago_ gruñó fastidiado. La bizarra pareja entró y Severus casi sonrió al comprobar que la mayoría de los _mortifagos_ habían aprovechado la ausencia de su amo y habían dejado su puesto de vigilancia, seguramente para hacer lo mismo que haría esa noche él… divertirse.

El camino a las mazmorras fue corto y de pronto los visitantes ya estaban en el lugar. Severus revisó a los reos y notó con cierta extrañeza, que estos no estaban tan mal como él hubiese esperado después de no recibir su visita por casi nueve días. El pelinegro terminó su labor y se paró en el centro del lugar:

–Quiero respuestas y no me iré sin obtenerlas, ustedes deciden si será voluntariamente… ¿Quién les está ayudando?

–…

–…

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar como respuesta y el de ojos negros alzó su varita y apuntó al primero que se le presentó:

–¡_Imperio_!

Neville se levantó cual títere siendo manipulado y se acercó a las rejas:

–Longbottom dígame… ¿Quién les ayudó?

–… –El chico se resistió por unos segundos–… Tres de los Slytherin…

–¡Nombres! –gritó tan preocupado como furioso Severus.

–... Malfoy… Nott… Zabini…

Severus retiró de golpe la maldición:

–¡Malditos mocoso idiotas!

El hombre subió de a dos los escalones desapareciendo del lugar, sin notar que dejaba a su mascota atrás. Sirius se acercó a la celda donde Harry extendió la mano y acarició la cabeza peluda de su padrino:

–¿Cómo estás Paddy?

El perro pasó su cabeza por la mano del joven como una caricia de consuelo. Los otros empezaron a llamar al _animago_ y este se turnó para ir con cada uno de ellos. Hermione no participó en el alboroto, pues le preocupaba que Snape se interpusieran en su planes y convenciera a los Slytherin de que traicionar al Lord era un error.

000

Lucius estaba desayunando cuando uno de sus elfos avisó de la intempestiva visita de Severus Snape. El rubio dio la orden de llevar a este hasta donde estaba, y pocos minutos más tarde vio al profesor cruzar la salita:

–Buenos días Severus.

–Lucius…

–¿Que te trae por aquí y sin anunciarte? No es tu costumbre.

–No estaba para formalidades.

–…

–Tu hijo ha hecho una estupidez.

–No entiendo, explícate.

–Draco ha estado ayudando a los prisioneros, él y es par de amigos que siempre lo acompañan.

–Los jóvenes Nott y Zabini.

–Exactamente.

–Mi hijo es un heredero sangre pura con responsabilidades y educado como tal, con los _principios_ que debe tener, sin embargo no deja de ser un joven que no ha matado a nadie… vamos tú y yo sabemos que cuando das ese paso se pierde toda inocencia y amabilidad.

–Sé que no quieres eso para Draco, sin embargo en este tiempo la piedad es mortal.

–Y debo intuir que te enteraste de todo esto porque…

–Si he hecho algo por ellos también, pero mi _Oclumancia_ supera por mucho a la de…

–A la de todos, más eso no te exenta de ser descubierto.

–Lo que importa son esos tres.

–Por supuesto, confió en el criterio de mi hijo y en lo que le he enseñado acerca de la importancia de la familia y el bienestar de esta… económico y físico.

Lucius llamó a Nulo –uno de los elfos– y le ordenó otro servició para Severus y que llamarán a Draco y a los invitados de este.

–Desayuna y ya resolveremos esto.

Severus aceptó algo renuente.

000

Draco escuchó el sonido de los pájaros y sintió los rayos de sol, tenía poco de haberse dormido –o eso creía el– y por eso parpadeó sintiendo que los ojos le dolían por tal acción. Durante un rato no abrió los ojos, pero al hacerlo notó que sus cortinas habían sido corridas, su molestia se convirtió en furia:

–¡Tiny! –El elfo _apareció_– ¡Dije que no me despertaran hasta la tarde!

La criatura se jaló las orejas, sabedor de que recibiría un castigo:

–Amo Draco Señor, perdone amo, el amo Lucius ha ordenado que baje a hablar con él de inmediato.

Draco se levantó olvidando hasta su mal humor, pensando que algo grave había ocurrido.

–Prepárame el baño.

El elfo obedeció y tras media hora Draco salió al pasillo encontrándose con sus dos amigos:

–También los llamó –afirmó el rubio.

Los tres jóvenes bajaron por las grandes escaleras y recorrieron los pasillos del primer piso llegando a la sala donde los dos mayores tomaban el desayuno. Entraron y al ver a Snape por la mente de los tres llegó la certeza del asunto que los había llevado a ser llamados.

–Padre… padrino –saludó el heredero Malfoy.

–Siéntense, desayunemos –ordenó Lucius.

Los otros jóvenes saludaron y tomaron asiento. Tomando los alimentos no hubo más que una conversación banal, más cuando terminaron. Lucius los guio hasta otra sala. El rubio y el pelinegro se sentaron y este expuso:

–¿Por qué?

Los aludidos sabían que fingir ignorancia solo sería alargar el suplicio.

–¿No llamaras a madre? –cuestionó inocentemente Draco.

–No agotes mi paciencia Draco –calló Lucius.

Theodoro fue el que tomó la palabra:

–Sentimos ser una decepción a los ideales _mortifagos_ y…

–Theodoro tampoco cuestiones nuestra inteligencia. ¿Los ideales? Somos magos de larga tradición de negocios y fortuna que sabemos buscar en beneficio a todo y hemos comprobado que el gobierno del Lord no nos ha aportado ningún beneficio económico, pero esa no fue la pregunta que formuló Severus. –corrigió Lucius.

–…

Draco se levantó y encaró a los mayores

–Un duelo o una batalla padre y te aseguró que haré todo lo posible por vencer, pero aprovecharme de magos y brujas indefensos y casi muertos no me trae honor.

–Bellas palabras, pero debe de haber más, no en vano somos Slytherin –dijo Severus.

Los más jóvenes sabían que estar en un interrogatorio con eso dos, era como estar en un juzgado y que estos no los dejarían hasta decir la verdad.

–Ellos nos han revelado algunos… secretos de nuestro Lord… –por fin decidió decir todo Theo.

Los jóvenes narraron todo lo sucedido desde el principio y en tanto el relato se acercaba al final el rostro de los dos mayores adquiría una palidez significativa. Al concluir Lucius se levantó y fue hasta donde las botellas estaban y se sirvió una copa que bebió de un solo trago…

–Estamos jodidos.

Los presentes lo miraron asombrados por el exabrupto. Luego este regresó a su lugar –con la copa en la mano– y suspiró abatido:

–¿Entonces si entiendo las dos posibilidades es seguir a las órdenes del Lord y permitir que este nos deje en la miseria y con más hijos o seguir con nuestra fortuna y vida como antes de todo esto, pero con mi hijo casado con una sangre sucia a la que tendré que _estimar_ en público?

–Si… pero hay más... –aseguró Draco.

–¡¿Más?!

Severus entendiendo se recargó en el sillón individual donde se encontraba y comentó:

–Lucius Malfoy _queriendo a su nuera y con eso todo será perdonado_, no lo creo, tú debes probar también tu buena disposición y arrepentimiento…

–¿Cómo?

–Oh amigo mío, _uniéndote_ también al bando de los buenos. Narcissa ya no sería _políticamente_ _correcta_ como esposa, por su familia y todo eso.

–¡Olvídalo! –se negó el Malfoy mayor al comprender lo que explicaba su amigo.

–O sea que yo casado con un _Gryffindor_ no te molestó tanto, pero hacerlo tú sí. –se quejó Draco.

–Tú sabes por qué hijo.

–¡Ugh no! ¡No te he pedido que llegues a ese extremo! –dijo Draco con una mueca de aversión. –Lucius vio de un modo asesino a su hijo, que se removió incómodo y rectificó– Digo si algún día se diera el caso estaría feliz, pero…

–No trates de rectificarlo Draco –El rubio mayor tomó otro sorbo de su baso– Estamos exagerando y esa no es la única solución. Un juramento solucionaría nuestros problemas sin que nuestra estirpe se vea empañado por esa _clase de uniones_.

–Si supiéramos que cuando ellos aseguren nuestra participación en la derrota del… Lord les crean, sin hacerles exámenes de pócimas hechizos o… juramentos. –explicó Severus.

–Por supuesto, no creerán solo con su palabra, les aplicarán cualquier examen contra maldiciones hechizos y pociones, si defienden a varios _mortifagos_ asegurando que ayudamos. ¿Esto es algo que ya habían pensado, verdad? –preguntó el patriarca Malfoy a los tres chicos.

–Si –confirmó Nott– No es como si la idea de Granger nos hubiese seducido de inmediato, ni que deseemos unirnos a personas que ni siquiera conocemos.

–¿Nuestra vida a cambio de un matrimonio? –aceptó Lucius.

–Has encerrado toda la idea en una sola frase Lucius –opinó Severus– En todo caso si este compromiso se llevase a cabo estoy fuera de él, pues sabedores de a quien tengo como mascota no habrá perdón.

–Oh no, si vamos a darles su libertad, todos los presentes debemos estar incluidos en el trato –concluyó Draco.

–Pues prefiero a un _inocente_ Gryffindor que estoy seguro que no me tocara a ese ¡Depravado de Rabastan!

Los presentes miraron asombrados a Severus, pues casi nunca comentaba nada acerca de su vida privada, pero esta vez estaba furioso y se le notaba. Lucius se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal:

–Severus puede ser liberado de los deberes de herederos sangre pura, pero ustedes no ¿Saben lo que significa?

–Un heredero antes de un año –concluyó Blaise deprimido, pues era el que resentía mas esa costumbre ancestral.

–Podemos ignorar esa costumbre –dijo Nott.

–Podemos, ciertamente, ¿pero luego qué? ¿Ignoraremos las costumbres que no nos agraden? –preguntó Lucius.

–Yo no quiero tener hijos con… ¡Ninguno de ellos! –se quejó Zabini.

–Estamos yendo demasiado lejos, tal vez esto no dure tanto tiempo y después de algunos meses a todo mundo no les importe nuestro cambio de bando o lo relacionando a ello. Por lo pronto se aceptara el pacto y creemos el compromiso, detallando detenidamente lo que pedimos.

Opinó Severus. El grupo se dispuso a redactar un documento que llevaría los puntos importantes y que nada quedase sin ser revisado.

000

Hermione dejó que los otros se divirtieran con Paddy por un tiempo y luego se acercó las rejas de su celda:

–Sirius tenemos una oportunidad de salir de aquí…

El _animago_ alzó las orejas y escuchó a la chica. La castaña le relató todo desde la ayuda de los jóvenes _mortifagos_ hasta la vista de estos la noche pasada, al concluir con su historia, preguntó:

–Lo más seguro es que ellos incluyen en el trato a Snape y… creo que todos pensamos que lo merece, pero aun faltaría si tú estás de acuerdo.

El perro mordió el collar que traía y miró a la castaña significativamente:

–Un hechizo que evita que tomes tu forma real… –El perro se arrastró sobre las patas hasta llegar a la celda de Harry y lamió los dedos de este– Lo olvidaras con tal de que él salga de aquí.

Un ladrido fue la confirmación. El grupo se quedó en silenció, sin embargo por primera vez sentían la esperanza anidarse en su corazones.

000

Tiny se apareció y sobresaltó al rubio trigo. Remus se acercó a la criatura que se jalaba la camisa –hecha de una funda de almohada.

–¿Qué sucede?

–…

–¿Pasa algo malo?

–No…, pero es algo que escuche de los amos… a escondidas… y…

La criatura estaba por estrellarse en una de los muebles, pero Remus lo detuvo.

–Está bien, si no puedes decírmelo sin que te autocastigues, no lo hagas.

Tiny miró con sus enormes ojos cafés al hombre lobo, sintiendo la amabilidad de este y tomó una decisión, si tenía que plancharse los dedos más tarde lo haría con tal de ayudar al señor Lupin, pero le contaría todo.

000

Narcissa bebió el té y miró las montañas que en esa época del año se veían verdes. La bruja sentía ganas de regresar, sin embargo solo debía dar unos pocos días más y es que con los últimos informes de los elfos sabía que Remus estaba a salvo.

000

Lucius se recargó en el sillón escuchando los puntos que leía Theodoro y a los cuales todos asentían confirmándolos.

–Solo me resta un punto más. Yo no quiero que la chica Granger –dijo con reticencia el rubio mayor– como nuera.

Draco lo vio y suspiró:

–La verdad es que ella es al única con cerebro en ese grupo, seguro que no me dara problemas.

–Pero es sangre sucia –volvió a la carga Lucius.

–Pues si padre, pero es ella o… – el rubio menor sonrió al recordar– ¡Longbottom! Él es sangre limpia. –dijo como iluminado Draco.

–No es uno fértil –expuso tranquilamente Nott.

–…

Los dos Malfoy se miraron decepcionados. Y es que si bien Zabini y él, podrían evadir la costumbre antes mencionada, Draco no convencería fácilmente a Lucius de olvidarla.

Severus se aclaró la garganta y comentó:

–Para Lucius siendo la mano derecha del Lord y unos de los _mortifagos_ más reconocidos, sus buenas intenciones serán diseccionadas minuciosamente y para evitar un poco eso, es mejor tener una carta fuerte… que tu esposo sea el héroe del mundo mágico.

Draco abrió la boca –poco elegantemente– y casi gritó indignado, pero Lucius habló:

–Por lo menos es mestizo.

–Y si los expedientes estudiantiles son fallan, es fértil. –contó Snape.

–Oh, eso si el idiota no se muere antes. –dijo amargado Draco.

–Precisamente tu matrimonio es el que será primero –aseguró Nott– de ese modo aunque él ya no este, tú tendrás eso a tu favor.

–Bueno solo faltamos nosotros en… escoger –dijo con un escalofrió Zabini.

–Lo siento por ustedes –aseguró Lucius.

–No lo hagas Lucius, tú y yo entramos en esto también. –rectificó el pelinegro.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–No creerán tu participación en el bando de los buenos, solo por ser el _suegro_ de Potter…

–¡¿No…?!

La puerta se abrió y como fue sin hacer mucho ruido, ninguno de los presentes le dio importancia creyendo que era uno de los elfos. Sin embargo la voz que se escuchó y lo que dijo, les mostró que estaban equivocados:

–Yo lo hare, yo me casaré con Lucius.

Dijo Remus entrando y plantándose frente al grupo.

…

Muchas gracias por todos sus cometarios:

Alba marina, Gabriela Cruz, susigabi, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, xonyaa11, sailor mercuri o neptune y Gelygirl.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

El grupo miró por unos segundos al licántropo que se quedó inmóvil. Lucius se acercó colérico hasta el rubito trigo:

–¡_Cruc_…!

–¡No Lucius! –gritó Severus y se abalanzó hacia su amigo, forcejando con él para que no atacara al rubio trigo.

–¡Suéltame Severus! ¡¿Cómo se atreve!? ¡Maldito animal!

A pesar de los insultos y eminente ataque, Lupin no retrocedió, y por eso vio como el heredero Malfoy se levantó y llegó hasta él:

–Puedo matarte y nadie llorara por ti, así que explícate Lupin –casi escupió con odio– ¿Mi madre te ha enviado a fastidiar a mi padre?

–Para empezar sé que no eres un asesino, a él –señaló a Lucius– Si lo creo capaz, pero a ti no, en segundo lugar… Promete que mi vida no corre peligro.

–Eso depende de lo que me digas –afirmó Draco.

–Tu madre… Narcissa se fue hace tres días y ni siquiera sé a dónde.

–¿Te abandonó? –preguntó incrédulo el rubio menor.

–Si.

–Vaya… Entonces sé cuál es tu motivo para ofrecerte a ser esposo de mi padre… vivir.

Lucius se soltó del agarre de Severus y fue hasta el sillón donde se sentó y acomodó la túnica sin mirar a nadie:

–Es una lástima que no es viable tu ayuda, debo casarme con una mujer por supuesto, pues soy el patriarca de la familia Malfoy hasta que Draco herede ese honor.

Draco y Severus miraron a Lucius, sin embargo este no se retractó. Remus se adelantó unos pasos:

–Puedes aceptar mi oferta o rechazarla, sin embargo sé perfectamente el motivo por el que odias a los licántropos y puedo usarlo si me obligas.

Lucius se levantó de nuevo con el rostro escarlata trasfigurado por la furia, sintiendo que ese miedo visceral hacia esas oscuras criatura se apoderaba de nuevo de él, ¡Debía matarlo, hacerle sufrir, lo que fuera para detener al licántropo de atacarlo! Se sintió perdido como en su niñez…

_Su padre no estaba y el elfo que lo cuidaba había muerto a manos de su perseguidor. Lucius un pequeño de cinco años se arrepentía de haberse separado de su padre en ese callejón, ahora escondido detrás de unos escombros trataba de hacerse invisible para que ese monstruo no lo encontrara…_

–_Ven aquí, pequeño bocadillo suculento, –El hombre jadeó– pensar que la suerte me ha sonreído al traer a mí a un pequeño como tú, si no tuviese tanta hambre, hueles tan bien –Se relamió los labios el tipo que ya estaba frente al bulto lloroso que era Lucius–, te dejaría para compartir mi cama y tener mis…_

–_¡Avada Kedavra!_

_La maldición dio de lleno en el cuerpo del hombre. Abraxas corrió a ver a su hijo que gritó y luchó sintiendo que alguien lo levantaba y después… se desmayó…_

El rubio se había dejado caer en el sillón apretando los descansabrazos y se obligó a no gritar de miedo e ira. Draco llegó hasta él y susurró:

–Vamos padre, es hora de que tomes una siesta, seguiremos con esto más tarde.

–Si.

Lucius se dejó conducir por su hijo que estratégicamente evitó a Lupin. Severus dejó que los dos Malfoy salieran antes de dirigirse a Lupin:

–Eso fue una jugada cruel, no propia de _Gryffindor_.

–Para salvar la vida se hacen cosas improbables.

–Olvida eso Lupin, yo seré tu pareja.

–¿Por qué?

–No es obvio, él no te soporta.

–No lo dañare.

–Lo dudo.

Zabini vio el intercambio de palabras entre los adultos y aunado a la reacción de Lucius Malfoy, provocó su propio nerviosismo y empezó a mover el pie convulsivamente. Theo se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la pierna de este.

–¿Qué pasa?

–No sé qué hizo, pero Lupin ha asustado al señor Malfoy… yo… yo no quiero casarme con ninguno de ellos.

Nott abrazó a su amigo y le susurró:

–Ellos no te lastimaran

–Pero…

–Blaise eres un Slytherin, un sangre pura; no puedes, no debes tener este comportamiento –Zabini se envaró, pero asintió. Theo suspiró y lo atrajo hacia él– No te preocupes seguro que lo del señor Malfoy solo fue cansancio.

–¿Tú crees?

–Si.

El castaño comprendió que para Blaise el ver a uno de los adultos que admiraba por su entereza, caer en un ataque de pánico, había tambaleado todas sus ideas. Severus dejó a Lupin y se acercó a los jóvenes:

–Solo es una reacción de asco en Lucius, nada más.

Tranquilizó al par de chicos. El ex profesor se giró hacia Lupin:

–Esto no puede ser, insisto en que cambiemos de lugar.

–¿Sirius estará con Lucius y tú y yo?

–No había pensado en ese _chucho_, pero de ese modo sería una buena opción.

–Lamento no estar de acuerdo, nunca le quitaría su venganza a mi amigo.

–Oh, resultó el meollo del asunto, ustedes quieren vengarse. No esperé menos de los _buenos_ leones.

Remus se cruzó de brazos y no desmintió a Snape. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y entró Draco, pasando de largo al licántropo fue a servirse un trago:

–Rechazamos tu oferta Lupin, te quiero lo más alejado que se pueda de mi padre. Pero mi madre seguro que no te rechazara, será su sueño hecho realidad estar casada contigo.

–Ella no está.

–Seguro que volverá. Por lo pronto sigues siendo un sirviente en esta casa, así que retírate.

Ordenó Draco, más Remus no se movió:

–No me escucharon, puedo decir por qué el miedo de tu padre…

–¿Y? Ya soy mayor de edad, ya puedo asumir la cabecera de la familia.

–¿No les importaría el escandalo? –volvió a presionar Remus.

–Me importa más la salud de mi padre y sé que estar casado contigo sería una constante tortura para su psique.

–Tú madre… –decía el licántropo.

–Mi madre –dijo despectivo Draco– no dudo que sepas algo por tu condición, más lo demás solo pudo contártelo ella y si traicionó de ese modo a la familia… no me importa su destino. Ahora lárgate.

El rubio trigo se retiró, sabiendo que si se quedaba era tentar mucho a su suerte. Severus siguió al licántropo y fuera en el pasillo lo detuvo:

–Lucius mató a Greyback.

–…

–Si lo acorralas, ese será tu destino.

–Él me necesita y yo a él.

–Habrá otra solución ya la buscaremos.

Remus vio como Severus regresaba a la sala y continuó su camino, subiendo a la habitación de Narcissa.

000

En la sala Severus miró a los jóvenes y expuso:

–Como ven, esto nos era más que otra batalla, pero de voluntades, ¿aun quieren seguir con el plan?

Los tres afirmaron, era muy cierto lo que Snape decía, sin embargo era mejor a terminar sin un galeón y a merced de Voldemort y sus caprichos.

000

En las celdas los leones conversaban también pensando en los puntos que debían dejar claros con los _mortifagos_. Neville escuchaba sin agregar nada y Charly lo notó preguntando:

–¿Qué pasa?

–¿Que no habrá obligación de tener… relaciones sexuales con ellos?

–Así es, ese sería un buen punto.

Neville negó con la cabeza y explicó:

–Casi todos ellos son de sangre pura y herederos de la fortuna de su familia.

–Si ¿y?

–Hay una ley no escrita que atañe a los nobles… tener un heredero antes del año.

–¡¿En serio?!

–Sí. No sé si ellos la respetaran, pero…

Charly se acercó a las rejas y llamó a Hermione relatándole lo que supo de Neville, al terminar un ladrido se escuchó confirmando la información.

–Con eso no contaba – se lamentó Hermione.

Ron comentó:

–No es tu culpa, ni nosotros sabíamos de esa ¿Ley?

–Más que nada es una costumbre ancestral. –Dijo Neville–Y podemos esperar que ellos no la tomen en cuenta.

–Sin embargo seamos realistas y no es como si tuviésemos otra opción, en este momento… –inició Charly que sabiéndose el mayor debía poner a los otros con los pies en la realidad– Podemos hablar, vernos y no sentir dolor alguno, además de estar bien alimentados, pero solo porque _ellos_ así lo desean, si nos oponemos poniendo tantos _peros_ se alejarán y seremos…

–Cadáveres –concluyó Harry– Prefiero verlos vivos a todos ustedes y si debo tener un hijo con uno de ellos… Lo hare.

Hermione estiró la mano hacia Harry a pesar de no poder tocarlo le dijo:

–Si eso sucede, en este pacto debemos asegurarnos que esos niños sean tan nuestros como de ellos, con todos los derecho que eso conlleva.

Luna sonrió y comentó

–Serían muy lindos, eso no podemos negarlo.

Todos la miraron y sonrieron, ella era capaz de ver lo bueno en cualquier situación.

000

Lucius se levantó sintiéndose pesado y como si esa siesta solo le hubiese dejado más cansado. El rubio se levantó y llamó a su elfo personal. Many se presentó haciendo una reverencia.

–Ordene el amo.

–Prepárame un baño con sales y una poción revitalizante.

–Si amo Lucius, señor.

El rubio se desnudó y fue hasta el cuarto de baño. El cuerpo del rubio se veía firme y de piel tersa como si este solo fuera un joven de pocos años. Las piernas largas coronadas por un par de nalgas carnosas y firmes, el miembro rodeado de escaso vello rubio, daban al mago una apariencia tentadora. Lucius caminó lánguidamente hacia la bañera y se hundió en las burbujas buscando una posición cómoda para relajarse. Ese enfrentamiento con sus recuerdos por culpa de Lupin le habían costado su cuota de malestar emocional… demasiado. Mas como buen heredero y patriarca había analizado con frialdad la situación, recordaba a Lupin –poco en realidad– de su estancia en Hogwarts y si no estaba mal, el licántropo era un tímido y tranquilo _Gryffindor_ por lo que si jugaba bien sus cartas podía hacer de él un buen _esposo de adorno_ sin que el rubio trigo interviniera en su vida, en cambio con las otras opciones… Sirius Black era un hombre orgulloso, imperativo y que no se dejaría manejar, un poco menos, pero casi con la misma personalidad. La segunda opción el joven Weasley que les seguía en edad: Charly, pero a pesar de que los dos eran sangre pura no eran opción, pues no serían esposos de adornó como Lupin. Solo debía estar lo bastante alejado del licántropo y con una mansión tan grande como Malfoy manior no era difícil hacerlo. Por supuesto la decisión tomada no tenía nada que ver con que Remus supiera su secreto ni con vengarse de Narcissa.

Después de media hora Lucius estuvo listo para cenar y bajó al comedor. Ordenó que se llamara a todos y pronto el grupo estuvo reunido. Cuando estaban en la mesa el rubio sorprendió a todos ordenado a Ros la elfa:

–Llama a Lupin, cenara con nosotros.

Draco se giró hacia su padre:

–¿Estás seguro?

–Lo estoy… solo… que se siente al otro lado de la mesa.

–No te presiones –comentó Severus.

–No lo hago, en estos tiempos cualquier sacrificio es pequeño.

Nott y Zabini se miraron y asintieron estando de acuerdo.

000

Remus estaba acomodando la cama cuando la elfa _apareció_:

–Señor Lupin, el amo Lucius quiere que baje a cenar con ellos.

–¡¿Estás segura Ros?!

–Sí señor.

–¿No pretende atacarme?

–¡Oh no señor! Ros se lo diría si fuese de ese modo.

Remus aceptó y bajó pensando en lo que esa invitación significaba… que Lucius Malfoy había cedido a su propuesta. El licántropo entró tímidamente en el elegante comedor y saludó esperando indiferencia, pero los presentes respondieron. Un elfo le indicó su sitio y el rubio trigo se sentó.

La comida siguió con una que otra conversación simple y Severus a mitad de esta dejó sus cubiertos y dijo:

–Olvide a _Puchi_. –Los otros miraron al ex profesor– A mi mascota.

–Seguró que está feliz de que lo olvidaras –mencionó Draco.

–Si seguro lo está.

–Esta noche iremos por él y a ver a eso chicos –ordenó Lucius– Entre más pronto se realice esto, mejor. Aprovechemos que el Lord no está. Lupin tú vas con nosotros.

Remus alzó la vista y respondió:

–¿Entrare en el trato?

–Es obvio no –cortó Lucius.

Remus no agregó nada. Severus miró al licántropo y luego a Lucius entendiendo el cambio de opinión.

–Eres un mago taimado. –le susurró a su amigo.

Lucius alzó una ceja elegantemente y sonrió.

–Lo siento por ti.

–Oh no lo sientas tanto, que el mayor de los Weasley no está mal. –se defendió Snape.

–Sueña amigo mío, Black no te dejará ir. –opinó el Malfoy mayor.

Severus no agregó nada, pero en su fuero interno esperaba que Black no lo tomara en cuenta.

Un elfo _apareció_ en el comedor mostrando nerviosismo. Draco lo instó a hablar.

–¿Que sucede?

–La señorita Pansy Parkinson desea entrar a la mansión, está en la chimenea, amo.

Draco dejó su cena y se levantó:

–Hazla pasar al salón –luego se dirigió a su padre– Veré si la convenzo de irse.

Draco salió al salón y fue al recibidor, donde Pansy ya era atendida por Nulo.

–Draco querido.

El rubio recibió el beso de la bruja.

–¿Cómo estas Pansy y a que debo tu visita a esta hora?

Pansy se levantó y acomodó su cabellera negra.

–Draco sé que no soy tu persona favorita en este momento y no te culpo, sin embargo por los años que nos hemos conocido, creí que me merecía el beneficio de la duda.

–No entiendo.

–Draco eres muy atractivo.

–Gracias, tú también.

–Draco… escape de casa y tal vez creí tontamente que tú me ayudarías.

–…

–Draco eres mi amigo, pero… casarnos sería un error, pues somos tan parecidos que terminaríamos odiándonos.

–Pansy… –dijo el rubio y la abrazó.

–Pero no tenemos otra opción, pues desobedecer al Lord sería una condena segura –sollozó la pelinegra.

–Lo es.

–Promete que no me odiaras.

–Pansy… –El rubio sopesó los pros y contras de incluir a la morena en el plan… lo haría sin que ella lo supiera– Por lo pronto quédate aquí hasta que se me acurra que hacer.

–Gracias Draco, ¿pero Lucius no se opondrá?

–No, yo hablare con mi padre.

La chica fue guiada a una de las habitaciones de visitas y antes de salir Draco le dijo:

–Siento haber pensado mal de ti.

–No hay problema Draco.

El rubio ordenó que le llevaran la cena a la visitante y él regresó al comedor donde relató lo sucedido. Lucius –al terminar el relato– comentó:

–Si aún hay dudas es mejor que no le digamos nada, pero la incluiremos en el trato sin que se entere y con la posibilidad de borrarla si hay alguna trampa.

La cena concluyó y el grupo se preparó para salir. Lucius se acercó a Zabini y colocó su mano en el hombro de este:

–Escucha mi consejo y toma un marido que puedas manejar.

–¿A quién?

–Al Weasley.

–¡¿Al domador de dragones?!

–No Blaise, al menor.

–Pero es un bruto.

–Exactamente.

–…

–Se un Slytherin Blaise.

000

Molly estaba fuera de las cuevas mirando el cielo. Arthur salió y la abrazó por detrás:

–¿Soy una mala madre por desear que ellos están con Percy descansando?

–No Molly, yo también lo deseo, pues la otra posibilidad me vuelve loco.

El matrimonio Weasley se abrazó y dejaron que sus lágrimas rodarán por sus mejillas, añorando saber de sus dos hijos Charly y Ron.

000

Las serpientes –Y el león– salieron de Malfoy manior y se aparecieron cerca de la casa del Lord ahí avanzaron hasta esta y entraron agradeciendo la falta de compromiso de los guardias _mortifagos_ que habían dejado prácticamente sola la mansión.

–¿Quién trae el contrato? –preguntó nervioso Zabini.

–Yo lo traigo –respondió Theo.

Los seis hombre llegaron bajando a las mazmorras donde el _animago_ se levantó y paró las orejas, al escuchar los pasos gruñó amenazador.

–Cállate _Fido_. –calló Snape

–¿No se llamaba _Puchi_? –comentó Zabini.

–Como sea. –El _animago_ se quedó parado sin moverse retando a su dueño– Mugroso _Chucho_ seguro que ya sabes de que va esto.

El silenció se extendió por el lugar hasta que el patriarca Malfoy avanzó y se paró frente a la celda de Hermione:

–Al parecer esto ha sido parte de su plan.

Ella se levantó y lo encaró.

–Un plan que nos beneficia a ambos lados.

–Oh por supuesto, yo no lo diría de mejor manera. Si no fuese de ese modo, no estaríamos aquí. Joven Nott el pergamino.

Theo se acercó al Malfoy y le entregó lo que pedía. Estaba a un paso de que los leones fueran libres o por siempre cautivos o… hasta que murieran.

…

Muchas gracias por comentar:

Gabriela Cruz, NUMENEESSE, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, andy1980, Alba marina, dobbyhp, La Dama Arual, Allexa Black, xonyaa11, HeartSun y azulanefty,


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

**Remus se fue acercando a Sirius y este movió la cola feliz de verlo vivo, Harry por su parte sonrió radiantemente, pero no hicieron nada más, pues en ese momento su futuro se estaba decidiendo. Lucius entregó el pergamino a Hermione que lo leyó en voz alta y al terminar, ella se dirigió a los Slytherin.**

–**Nosotros lucharemos contra él, pero primero hay que hallar y destruir los **_**Horrocruxes**_**.**

–**Eso no llevara mucho trabajo, si nos describes como son o que esperamos encontrar…**

–**Reliquias que pertenecieron a los fundadores de Hogwarts.**

**Severus comentó:**

–**Eso es fácil, el Lord los debe tener en su habitación.**

–**Pues casi todo está en orden y solo resta… –Lucius se quedó callado un momento– Disponer las parejas.**

–**Antes debemos pasar a un punto muy importante… el de los herederos –confirmó Hermione.**

**Los Slytherin vieron con suspicacia a la chica, pues esa información no era pública y Severus comentó:**

–**¡Oh claro el señor Longbottom! **

–**Cierto solo un traidor a la sangre sabría de esa costumbre –dijo venenoso Lucius.**

–**¡No le llame así! –se molestó Harry.**

–**Mira Potter no porque hagamos este trato, significa que seremos los mejores amigos del mundo o que olvidaremos nuestras creencias así como así –dijo Draco– De ustedes depende ¿Lo aceptan de ese modo o no?**

–**Tampoco ustedes son el premio mayor –mencionó Harry aun molesto.**

–**Pues te aguantas si quieres vivir –terminó el rubio menor.**

**Los ojos plateados y los verdes se miraron retándose. Severus se adelantó y dijo: **

–**Es mejor que elijamos de una vez.**

–**¡¿Por qué ustedes escogerán?! –se quejó Ron.**

–**Porque somos los que no están prisioneros y a punto de morir, comadreja –explicó sarcástico Draco. **

**Hermione se tensó, pero esperó que esas taimadas serpientes hicieran su siguiente jugada.**

–**Yo ya he elegido –comentó Lucius– y Lupin será… mi… **_**eso**_**…**

**Al rubio le costó trabajo aceptarlo. Todos los prisioneros y Sirius fijaron su vista en el licántropo:**

–**Sí, yo estoy de acuerdo.**

**Severus caminó como dirigiéndose hacia las celdas y el perro se interpuso en su camino.**

–**Hazte a un lado chucho.**

**El animago ni se movió. Lucius se hizo para atrás acercándose a Draco y le susurró:**

–**Creo que Black no permitirá que Severus se case con otro.**

–**Ya lo suponíamos.**

**Los dos rubios no estaban muy equivocados y es que Sirius, no se retiraba del frente de Severus. Hermione consideró intervenir y explicó:**

–**En nuestros puntos consideramos la opinión de todos nosotros, incluido Sirius.**

–**¿Y? –preguntó ay molesto Snape.**

–**Profesor, él será su pareja.**

–**¿Y eso quien lo decidió? No es como si ustedes tuvieran voz o voto –expuso Severus no muy contento.**

–**Ciertamente ninguno de ustedes pueden opinar. –terminó Draco.**

–**Es la única petición que estamos exigiendo, es lo mínimo que pueden aceptar. –dijo Hermione.**

**Los Slytherin se miraron. **

–**No es algo que podamos decidir todos, eso corresponde a Severus. –Opinó Draco.**

**Severus se cruzó de brazos.**

–**No es mi mejor opción, pero si no hay otro remedio… –claudicó el profesor estando seguro que Black ni lo molestaría acercándose a él cuando estuviesen casados.**

**El **_**animago**_** de sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros muy ufano. Zabini se adelantó no sin antes mirar a Lucius. Blaise llegó hasta la celda de los Weasley y Longbottom: **

–**Weasley…**

**Ron y Charly intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas.**

–**Eres un gestante –terminó el mayor de los pelirrojos.**

**Zabini asintió agregando.**

–**Lo soy, pero eso no interfiere con el hecho de que soy el heredero de mi familia. –se puso a la defensiva. **

–**Por mí… –decía Charly…**

–**Ronald Weasley –aclaró Blaise.**

**Ron abrió la boca impresionado. Tampoco podía negar en su animadversión hacia las serpientes, que Zabini era un chico muy tractivo con rasgos finos. Por eso mismo se sintió –en su fuero común– halagado de que el moreno lo hubiese escogido a él. Hermione en cambio sintió tambalearse el piso, más si se ponía a pensar prefería ver a Ron con vida aunque estuviese casado con… alguien más.**

**Theo se adelantó hacia el lugar de las chicas y dijo:**

–**Luna Lovegood, pues…**

–**¡Luna no! –Se escuchó el grito de Neville que se aferraba a los barrotes– Lo siento, pero ella…ella es mi novia.**

–**Otro más –se molestó Draco– ¿Y ahora qué? ustedes estaban de acuerdo en este compromiso.**

**Los leones se quedaron callados a excepción de Luna.**

–**Puedo casarme contigo, pero no serás feliz.**

**Theo miró a la chica y sonrió:**

–**No lo sería si tú no lo eres. –dijo amable el castaño.**

**Draco rodó los ojos. Theodoro comentó:**

–**Pues la primera opción era Hermione Granger si ella prometía que en el tiempo que dure nuestro matrimonio no me inmiscuirá en sus campañas de derecho.**

**La castaña sonrió, sintiendo que de los Slytherin, Theo sería el esposo perfecto, pues parecía tan tranquilo y serio que no la molestaría mucho. Harry sintió que todo eso estaba muy bien planeado y que a él como siempre le tocaba la peor parte y no se equivocó, pues Draco expuso:**

–**Potter te hare el honor de ser mi esposo… lo que dures vivo. –dijo sarcástico.**

–…

**Hermione se acercó a la reja y preguntó:**

–**Esto sería el plan si pudiéramos realizar el enlace sin que Voldemort lo supiera, pero eso es casi imposible.**

–**No te preocupes por anticipado. Ya traemos los pergaminos autorizados por un miembro del consejo -yo- y solo resta colocar los nombres de los contrayentes. –informó Lucius.**

–**Por supuesto que el encargado de vigilar los nacimientos y matrimonios en el Ministerio no vera que estos aparezcan, pues está muy ocupado con una bruja que conoció anoche. –explicó Draco.**

–**De todos modos Vincent no es muy buen trabajador y constantemente abandona su puesto –dijo Zabini muy satisfecho. **

**Lucius fue el encargado de pasar la varita por las celdas e irlas abriendo. A pesar el trato los Slytherin sacaron sus varitas y se colocaron en ristre. **

–**¿Qué podemos hacer si no tenemos ni ropa? ¿Cómo podríamos atacarlos? –comentó Harry**

–**Precaución, solo eso. –explicó Severus.**

**Con los antes prisioneros fuera de las celdas el **_**trámite**_** inició. Mas una duda se instaló en Harry.**

–**¿Y usted como se casaras si aún estas casado?**

–**¿Casado?… desde esta tarde ya no más. Mi esposa me abandonó y eso me dio el derecho de anular el matrimonio. Claro que mi amada esposa no lo sabrá hasta… no sé, cuando regrese o a mí se me ocurra. Y eso es todo, prosigamos.**

**Lucius se colocó en el centro y llamó a los contrayentes. Cuando fue el turno de Severus el rubio mayor dijo.**

–**¿No pensaras casarte con un perro o sí?**

–**¿Qué tienes contra Fido?**

**El **_**animago**_** gruño. Severus se acercó al **_**animago**_** de mala gana y recitó un contra hechizo. El heredero Black fue tomando su forma real y al hacerlo se escuchó.**

–**¡Por Merlín denle algo para cubrirse! **

–**Envidia Lucius.**

–**Cierra la boca Black o permitiré que Severus se case con un can.**

**Con la túnica de Remus –que quedó en ropa muggle– Sirius se acercó a donde Lucius y le dijo:**

–**Inicia que esto no es tan malo para mí, después de todo ya he visto la mercancía y no está mal. –dijo burlón el de ojos grises.**

**Severus estuvo a punto de atacar al de ojos grises, pero entre Theo y Draco lo detuvieron.**

–**¡Basta ya! ¡No podemos perder tiempo! –llamó el patriarca Malfoy.**

**Remus por su parte había jalado al **_**animago**_** y lo reprendió:**

–**Esto no es un juego Paddy.**

–**Lo sé y por eso quiero que **_**Snivellus**_** sepa que su vida será un infierno.**

–**Hazlo y prepárate para que ellos no cierren el trato ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Crees que esto es divertido porque tú no estuviste prisionero!**

–**No tienes que ser cruel Moony y te recuerdo que tú tampoco lo estuviste.**

–**Pero créeme que Malfoy **_**no apreció**_** que Narcissa me salvara.**

–**Lo entiendo, me portare bien.**

**Los dos pelinegros firmaron y los últimos en firmar fueron Draco y Harry:**

–**¿No me preguntaras nada? –habló Draco.**

–**No entiendo.**

–**¿No quieres saber por qué te escogí?**

–**No, me imagino que alguna de las estrategias de tu padre.**

–**No eres tan torpe como creí.**

**Con las parejas formadas solo quedaron en las celdas Luna Neville y Charly. Hermione preguntó:**

–**¿Y ellos? ¿Qué esperan para sacarlos?**

–**Todo a su tiempo señorita Granger, ellos son un seguro para que ustedes cumplan –informó Severus.**

–**¡Malditas serpientes traidoras! –gritó furioso Sirius.**

–**Tómenlo o déjenlo. –Terminó el rubio mayor y mostró los pergaminos de matrimonio– puedo quemarlos, aun no tienen el sello oficial.**

**Los murmullos molestos crecieron entre los del bando de la luz hasta que Hermione alzó la mano y los calló.**

–**No esperábamos menos de ustedes, pero así como ustedes actúan, pedimos que ellos sean sacados de este lugar y encerrados en… Malfoy manior.**

**Los dos Malfoy se miraron y asintieron.**

–**Ella es inteligente. Bien.**

**Lucius dejó salir a los tres restantes. El rubio mayor llamó a un elfo de su mansión.**

–**Tiny –la creatura **_**apareció**_**– llévalos a las mazmorras de la mansión.**

–**Si amo. **

–**Listo, salgamos de aquí. –ordenó el rubio mayor.**

–**¿Y los **_**Horrocruxes**_**? –preguntó Ron.**

–**Ustedes deben salir de inmediato de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos. Señor Zabini vaya con ellos y mátelos si intentan huir.**

**Blaise se tensó, pero asintió a las instrucciones de Severus. Cuando los otros **_**desaparecieron,**_** Lucius dijo.**

–**Vamos a la habitación del Lord. Severus y yo entraremos y ustedes vigilaran.**

**Los cuatro subieron y recorrieron el lugar constatando que no hubiese nadie. Al llegar al salón que llevaba a la recámara de Voldemort. Draco detuvo a su padre.**

–**Deja que vaya yo.**

–**No te preocupes, solo los tomaremos.**

–**Precisamente y no creo que no estén protegidos. **

–**Venimos preparados. –calmó Severus.**

**Ya no hubo oposición a pesar de que Draco deseaba entrar con ellos. Los mayores entraron y buscaron algo parecido a lo que Hermione les había descrito.**

**Ya llevaban media hora de buscar, cuando Severus encontró lo que parecía uno.**

–**Una copa con tejones grabados en ella.**

–**Definitivamente.**

**La mencionada estaba en una vitrina sobre el lecho del Lord. **

–**Por las runas escritas en la madera, diría que un hechizo de fuego infernal y envenenamiento de sangre.**

–**Y si notas detrás de ella hay… un guardapelo. Eso es confianza, los puso juntos.**

–**Pues que quien de nosotros se atrevería a robarle al lord.**

–… **Necesitaremos a Draco y Theo para cambiar el hechizo y desviarlo hacia otro objeto, serán segundos los que tengamos para que no lo note.**

–**Primero transformemos una copa y un guardapelo para cambiarlos.**

**Severus buscó los objetos –que trasformaría– remplazarían a los originales y Lucius salió por los dos jóvenes. Con todos informados y listos iniciaron el contra hechizo o en este caso intercambio. **

**000**

**La llegada a Malfoy **_**manior**_** fue rápida y Blaise los guio a uno de los salones donde llamó a los elfos.**

–**Muéstrenles la habitación correspondiente, ellos les dirán con quien… están casados. Vigílenlos, ninguno de ellos pueden salir sin el permiso de alguno de nosotros ¿entendido Nulo?**

–**Sí señor Zabini.**

**000**

**Harry se metió en la bañera y sintió que estaba soñando, sentir el agua en su piel era como su deseo hecho realidad. El olor de las sales lo estaban relajando y el moreno no quiso ceder al cansancio y sopor, no sin antes limpiarse toda la inmundicia y los recuerdos de tortura. Salió del cuarto de baño enfundado en un albornoz que los elfos habían dejado antes. El moreno salió y vio un pequeño refrigerio servido en la mesita y comió antes de que el sueño lo guiara directo a la cama, que mullida lo esperaba para acunar sus penas. Antes de dormir su último pensamiento fue para Olliver, pues creía que no llegaría a verlo de nuevo antes de que su enfrentamiento con Voldemort se diera. Ros se **_**apareció**_** y cubrió al chico.**

–**Buenas noches señor Malfoy.**

**000**

**En otra habitación Ron tomó las manos de Hermione y le suplicó.**

–**Dime que no me odias.**

–**¡¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?!**

–**Hermione… si Zabini queda embarazado…**

–**Lo sé Ron, sé que no podrías alejarte de tu hijo o hija.**

–**¡Hermione eso sería el fin de nuestro noviazgo!**

–**Ron… prefiero verte vivo ¿y tú?**

–**Por supuesto.**

**Los dos se abrazaron y esa fue la despedida como novios… aunque seguirían siendo amigos. **

**000**

**Remus se sentó y recibió la taza de chocolate que Nulo le ofrecía. Sirius daba vueltas en la recamara **

–**Ya cálmate Paddy.**

–**¡¿Cómo hacerlo?! Si Harry está casado con ese mocoso Malfoy y yo no pude hacer nada por ustedes.**

–**Lo importante es que estamos libres y vivos. De nosotros dependen que sigamos de ese modo y que ayudemos a otros, venciendo a ese monstruo.**

–**¿Cómo le haces para ver siempre el lado bueno de la vida?... Ah ya sé, pero déjame decirte que estás jodido.**

–… **No tienes que recordármelo.**

–**No cedas ante lo que puede convertirte en un esclavo.**

–**Buen consejo… espero llevarlo a cabo.**

–**Pobre de ti, mira que convertirte en una esposa de adorno.**

–… **Paddy tu olfato canino se descompuso con las pociones que preparaba Snape.**

–**Aunque no lo creas por lo regular me sacaba al jardín cuando trabajaban en el laboratorio ¿Por qué?**

–**Por nada –respondió el licántropo tomando otro sorbo de chocolate.**

**000**

**Blaise bajó junto con Nulo a las mazmorras. En una celda estaba la chica y en la otra de junto, el par de jóvenes.**

–**Nulo hazlo.**

–**Sí señor.**

**Las celdas quedaron convertidas en habitaciones confortables –sin dejar de ser celdas– y con los implementos necesarios, incluso una cortina separaba las dos para darle algo de privacidad a Luna.**

–**Los elfos los atenderán y según el plan en cuanto terminemos con los **_**Horrocruxes**_**, ustedes se unirán a su bando.**

–**¿Podemos avisar a nuestros padres? –preguntó Charly.**

–**No, eso sería peligroso para nosotros.**

**El pelirrojo ya no insistió, mas no se podía pedir más, pues ya estaban a salvo. Zabini subió de nuevo y dejó que los elfos atendieran a los prisioneros.**

…

**Ya casados por lo menos jajaja**

**Muchas gracias:**

**Luna White 29, Gabriela Cruz, Kuki-Chan, Alba marina, xonyaa11, La Dama Arual, susigabi, naruhi Severus con tal de molestar al Black le pone cada nombre...XD , Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Gelygirl, sailor mercuri o neptune, Marijo de Chiba Cullen, dobbyhp, andy1980, Ale-are, kari -Muchas gracias-, y Enhasu.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

El sudor corría por las frentes de los cuatro magos y es que esa era una operación en la que cualquier mínimo error les costaría la vida. El intercambio terminó, sin embargo parte de la magia negra no había podido ser desviado y había ido hacia Lucius y Theo.

Los magos fueron arrastrados por sus compañeros saliendo del lugar hasta la zona de apariciones y se dirigieron a la mansión Malfoy. Lucius y Nott fueron llevados a una habitación y de inmediato Severus y Draco se pusieron a trabajar para evitar que la magia se extendiera por el cuerpo de los dos heridos. Draco recitaba contra hechizos que mantenían a la maldición a raya en lo que Severus pidió que los elfos le trajeran ingredientes para preparar la poción que se unirían a los rezos y que echaría para atrás lo que quería poseer a los dos magos. Zabini entró poco después y ayudó en lo que pudo.

000

Remus se levantó y caminó hasta el balcón y Sirius preguntó:

–¿Estás preocupado?

–Aunque no lo creas lo estoy.

–Lo creo, de que ellos lo consigan depende nuestra vida y la de todos.

Se escuchó el sonido de una _aparición_ y Nulo llegó:

–Señor Lu… perdón, amo Malfoy, los amos han llegado.

–Déjalo en Lupin, Nulo y gracias ¿Cómo están?

–El joven Nott y el amo Lucius no están muy bien señor.

Remus se giró y salió de la habitación seguido de Sirius. Llegaron a otra en ese mismo pasillo y entraron sin anunciarse. Draco los miró, pero estaba muy ocupado en ese momento para reñirles.

–¿En qué te ayudo Snape? –dijo Lupin.

Severus le indicó como agregar los ingredientes e irlos echando en la poción. Sirius se acercó a Draco y viendo como este conjuraba se unió a las él. Blaise limpiaba la frente de los heridos y trataba de no estorbar a los otros.

Fueron horas de angustia en el que no supieron si era de día o de noche, pero que con esfuerzo logaron salvar al rubio mayor y al castaño.

Sirius se retiró a descansar comentado burlón:

–Vaya luna de miel.

–¡Cierra la boca, pulgoso!

–Me la debes y me la cobrare Snivellus. –fue la amenaza del heredero Black.

Zabini se despidió para ir a dormir. Remus se sentó cerca de la cama de Lucius y Draco le dijo:

–Ya puedes irte Lupin, yo me haré cargo de mi padre.

Remus alzó la vista y respondió

–A mí no me molesta hacerlo y tú podrías descansar.

–¡¿Cómo hacerlo?! Si mi padre despierta lo harás que se enferme de nuevo.

Severus recogió los ingredientes con un pase de varita y comentó:

–Lupin no gastó magia como nosotros y no creo que sea tan imprudente de no avisarnos si Lucius está por despertar, eso para que no le vaya a dar un ataque nervioso.

Draco aceptó a regañadientes, seguro de que si Theo despertaba antes, tranquilizaría a su padre.

Draco y Severus salieron dejando a un elfo para ayudar a Lupin.

–¿Compartirás habitación con Black?

Severus sonrió de lado.

–Solo ustedes para pronunciar su propio apellido con desdén.

–…

–Y no le temo, por supuesto que iré a mi habitación, pero seguro que como es de día, él debe de andar paseándose en las habitaciones de los otros leones. ¿Y tú que harás?

–Aun debo hablar con Pansy. Ya lleva un par de días aquí y no ha intentado nada, de hecho ni siquiera ha salido de la habitación y eso significa que de verdad rompió relaciones con su familia y que aún está deprimida.

–Viéndole el lado bueno, eso le salvara la vida.

El rubio asintió y se separó de su padrino para ir al otro pasillo. Severus llegó a su habitación y se fue directo al baño para refrescarse un poco, escuchó la puerta abrirse y no le dio importancia.

–Chucho pulgoso, ya vienes de fisgón.

–Cuando era un perro no te preocupaba bañarte conmigo.

–No cambies las cosas… Estabas convertido en perro y te tenía que bañar.

–Pretextos.

–¿Qué quieres?

–Oh, pues ya que estamos metidos en esto, pensé que podíamos _divertirnos_ un rato.

–No lo creo, yo estoy fatigado.

–¿Y si no lo estuvieras?

–Mira Black conozco las condiciones de este… _compromiso_ y las creo demasiado inocentes para llevarlas a cabo. Por mi parte puedes buscar compañía que no me pondré a la defensiva ni lo usaré en tu contra.

–Te gustaría escuchar que me parece bien… pero recuerda que las costumbre se debe cumplir y eso es responsabilidad del esposo.

Severus hizo una señal con la mano sin darle importancia a las palabras de Sirius, que salió de ahí con una sonrisa malvada plasmada en su rostro.

000

Zabini llegó a su recamara e inhaló antes de entrar. Abrió la puerta y se adentró, viendo que el pelirrojo no estaba por ningún lado casi suspiró de alivio. Sin embargo notó la figura parada en la terraza y se sintió decepcionado. Ron sintió la mirada y se giró:

–Oh... yo… ¿Regresaron?

–Si…

–¿Cómo están?

–Mejor, pero nos llevó mucho tiempo estabilizar a Lucius y a Theo… La maldición…

Zabini le relató a Ron lo sucedido. El pelirrojo escuchó atento y al terminar musitó:

–Pero los tenemos y con eso un poco de ventaja.

–Eso espero.

–Te ves cansado, deberías descansar.

–Si a eso venía.

–Si te molesto puedo ir a ver a mis amigos ¿puedo?

–Si… –El moreno sonrió por dentro pensando en que el de ojos azules querría ir a ver a Hermione– puedes.

Mencionó Zabini con gesto cómplice, que Ron supo interpretar y se sonrojó:

–Iré a ver a Hermione… para decirle lo que sucedió.

Blaise asintió no queriendo seguir con eso, pues estaba demasiado cansado para seguir haciendo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

000

Draco llegó a la recamara que usaba Pansy y tocó:

–Adelante.

El de ojos grises entró y vio que su amiga leía un libro en la terraza.

–Draco…

El rubio las saludó con un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

–Pansy hay algo que debo decirte… –Draco le relató parte de la verdad y al terminar preguntó– ¿Te unirás? Aunque debo advertirte que si no lo hace te deberé hacer un _obliviate_.

Pansy miró intensamente a su amigo y respondió:

–¿Un Weasley? –preguntó con fastidio– ¿Cuál de ellos?

–El domador de drag…

–Estoy dentro.

Draco alzó una ceja diciéndose a sí mismo, que esa profesión sí que ganaba admiración por parte de las féminas y seguro que uno que otro mago.

–Bien, entonces tienes que firmar… te lo traerá un elfo, ¿segura que no te arrepen…?

–¡No!

–Me voy, estoy muy cansado, pero quiero que quede algo claro… estamos poniéndonos en contra del Lord.

–Lo sé, eso lo entiendo bien.

Draco sonrió y salió de la habitación. En cuanto lo hizo, Pansy se arregló el maquillaje y bajó hasta las mazmorras donde al llegar notó que los tres _prisioneros_ conversaban tranquilamente. La chica de cabello negro avanzó colocándose delante de la celda de los chicos.

–No es la boda fastuosa que esperaba, pero a grandes malos grandes remedios y… mi vida es más importante… Charly Weasley serás mi esposo.

Charly abrió la boca y solo respondió.

–Yo…

–Si lo sé, soy muy bonita y tendremos un heredero hermoso, pero hay de ti si tiene pecas.

Dijo la morena guiñando un ojo, pues ella estaba feliz por la pareja que le había tocado, y estando desheredada de su familia era libre de no cubrir las apariencias y demostrarlo. Tiny _apareció_ y entregó un pergamino a Parkinson, ella lo tomó y colocó su varita y luego una gota de sangre, al terminar se lo pasó a Charly diciéndole.

–Lucius ya lo dio por bueno, solo faltábamos nosotros.

El pelirrojo puso su sangre en el pergamino. Pansy lo _desapareció_ y le ordenó al elfo.

–Déjalo salir.

–Si señorita Parkinson.

El pelirrojo salió y algo abochornado preguntó:

–¿Iremos con los otros?

–No.

La chica ofreció su mano y comentó:

–Debo contarte acerca de mí y tú acerca de ti, porque Charly debes convencerme de que tener un hijo Weasley vale la pena.

–Oye…

Pansy se acercó y besó al mayor. Charly sonrió y se dijo que a lo mejor para él, el compromiso no era tan malo. La pareja subió y al llegar a su habitación –que no estaba en el mismo pasillo que la de los otros– se adentraron en esta y sentándose en la terraza conversaron hasta entrada la noche. Cuando la Slytherin consideró que estaba lista y dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a ese trato para hacerlo real…

Charly sintió los labios de la morena tocar los suyos y se dejó llevar por sus libido llevando a la chica a la cama donde ellos fueron los únicos que oficialmente se convirtieron en un matrimonio. Tal vez sería porque ninguno de los dos tenía rencores anteriores entre ellos.

000

Harry vio aparecer al elfo que se llevaba algo de ropa:

–¿Malfoy ya regresó?

–Si amo.

–Oh… ¿Y dónde está?

–En una de la habitaciones de invitados, señor.

–…

Harry ya no preguntó nada, en cambió salió al pasillo a buscar a sus amigos.

000

Remus vio el movimiento y se paró. Ros se acercó la cama y notó que su amo se estaba despertando. Lucius parpadeó y se removió.

La elfa se acercó y llamó al rubio.

–Amo Lucius, señor.

Lucius giró y vio a la creatura.

–Ros… dame agua.

La elfa obedeció y acercó un vaso con líquido. El de ojos plata bebió la mitad. Remus se atrevió a dejar que Lucius notara su presencia y este lo miró un momento tratando de vencer su temor y rechazo.

–Lupin… No tenías que cuidar de mí, ya no eres un sirviente y aunque lo fueras no te lo hubiese ordenado.

–Soy tu esposo.

–Oh… acabo de despertar no me lo recuerdes.

–Si te molesto, me retirare.

–Y harás un favor al mundo mágico.

Remus salió de la habitación dejando a un curado Lucius Malfoy. Theo en cambio seguía durmiendo.

000

Harry fue hasta la puerta más cercana y entró en está, rogando por que no fuera la de ninguno de los Slytherin. Afortunadamente no era. Encontró dentro al par de merodeadores que sonrieron al verlo y lo invitaron a sentarse y tomar té con ellos.

–¿Has visto al menor de los Malfoy? –preguntó Sirius.

–No, gracias a Merlín.

–Estaba con su padre y con Nott, ellos fueron heridos.

–No lo sabía, pues ese engreído no se molestó en informarme.

–Yo acabo de venir de estar con ellos y ya están mejor –calmó Remus.

–¿Y lo consiguieron?

–Al parecer sí, pero deben descansar antes de ponernos de acuerdo en lo que haremos –explicó Sirius.

–Ahora nos toca a nosotros lo más difícil, después de todo ellos pensaron bien este plan para no arriesgarse mucho –dijo Harry con algo de rencor.

Remus no intervino, pues a pesar de que esa situación no era de su total agrado, era mejor estar vivos y eso él lo agradecía. En ese momento Hermione y Ron entraron a la habitación escuchando las nuevas noticias. Al terminar Sirius dijo sarcástico:

–Lástima Remus, Hermione hubiese sido una suerte quedarse viudos.

Los aludidos no respondieron, pues la expectativa que seguía era la batalla definitiva y eso los tenía nerviosos.

000

Para el anochecer Lucius y Theo estaban ya bastante recuperados y conversaban con los otros. Severus jaló el cofre –que ahora tenían varias contenciones.

–Esto es de ellos, se lo llevaré.

–Lo hago yo padrino, debo ver a mi… esposo.

Lucius suspiró abatido, pero comentó:

–Es mejor acostumbrarse. Por lo menos para que no nos sea tan penoso.

El rubio menor salió y caminó con paso lento hasta su propia habitación. Entró en ella y notó al moreno sentado acomodando sus pertenencias que habían podido rescatar, este al verlo dejó lo que hacía y le miró.

–¿Son…?

–Lo son, esto es suyo y lo que quieran hacer pueden hacerlo, más esperen un poco, pues si lo hacen en este momento _él_ lo notara y vendrá de inmediato, yo diría que es mejor reagruparse con su gente si es que aun la tienen.

–Por supesuto.

–Bien.

Draco entregó el cofre y Harry lo tomó sintiendo que dentro de él algo se removía inquieto. Draco vio salir al moreno esperando que este no fuese tan impulsivo de hacer el ritual en ese momento, pues Theo y su padre aun no estaban del todo recuperados. El moreno llegó a donde Sirius y Remus jugaban ajedrez. Los adultos lo miraron y sin que necesitarán decir nada salieron llevando al moreno al bosque que conocía bien Remus. Dejaron el cofre para no sentirse tentados.

–¿No llevaremos a los otros? –preguntó Harry.

–No es necesario cachorro, debemos ver si el bosque es el lugar ideal.

–No podemos Paddy no ahora, ellos están heridos y no ayudaran.

–Los Slytherin ni aunque estuviesen sanos ayudarían. –opinó Sirius.

–Tal vez si tal vez no, sin embargo debemos permitir que estén listos para defenderse, pues él notara que ellos nos ayudaron. –expuso Remus.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

–No podre ganar esta discusión, pero no esperare mucho.

Los tres regresaron y en la entrada vieron a Severus.

–Vaya los tres cerebros sirvieron y lograron pensar en algo. No se apresuren que necesitamos ver quien más se unirá a su bando… aunque no con el mismo trato.

–Claro, porque no obligaríamos a nadie a pasar por la misma tortura que nosotros, al estar unidos a ustedes.

Severus miró al de ojos grises y frunció el ceño.

–Para mí no hubo muchas diferencia del antes y el ahora.

–¡¿Me estás comparando con Rabastan?!

Severus se encogió de hombros e hizo el intento de entrar:

–Por cierto ese idiota no tardara en ir a buscarte. –dijo furioso Sirius.

–Si… debo regresar a Hogwarts.

–Te recuerdo la cláusula de no adulterio…

Severus se giró apunto de hechizar al _animago._

–No es mi culpa ustedes la pusieron y sabes mi opinión.

El ex profesor entró sin mirar atrás, dejando a Lupin y Potter lidiando con el enojo de Sirius.

000

Hermione llegó hasta donde le había indicado un elfo y tocó. Al permitirle la entrada ella lo hizo y vio que Nott descansaba en un sillón cerca del balcón.

–Granger.

–Siento no estar contigo cuando estabas herido.

–No te hable para que finjamos importarnos uno al otro. Debemos pensar en la estrategia a seguir y eso debe ser discutido sin dilación.

Hermione no se sintió herida por la actitud de Nott, pues ambos eran muy centrados para eso.

–He tenido tiempo de pensarlo y creo que es hora de que regresemos a la base de la Orden.

–Ciertamente, pues solos no podrán con el Lord. Tenemos poco tiempo Él regresa en tres días.

–Hablaremos con los otros.

–Si esta misma noche.

La chica asintió y salió para avisar a sus compañeros que esa noche se reunirían con sus respectivas parejas.

000

Al anochecer, Lucius se levantó y salió a la reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la sala. Los leones y Slytherin ya estaban ahí –también los antes _prisioneros_– y solo faltaba él. Entró y buscó un lugar cómodo y no muy expuesto.

Hermione inició con la conversación.

–Es hora, sin embargo debemos ir antes a donde el resto de la _Orden_ se encuentra.

–Por supuesto, solos no podremos con él. –dijo Severus.

–Hay más… ¿Harry…? –preguntó la chica esperando la respuesta del moreno. Este asintió y la castaña continuó– Hemos investigado durante este tiempo y… tenemos todos los _Horrocruxes_.

–¿No dijiste que posiblemente eran siete? –dijo Nott.

–Si.

–¿Entonces nos falta uno? pero nosotros ya no encontramos ninguno en la recamara. –explicó Lucius.

–No él séptimo… ya lo tenemos.

Hermione relató lo que había descubierto y como Harry era él último _Horrocrux_. Draco miró al moreno y este esperó una burla por parte del rubio que nunca llegó.

–Podemos ir mañana –expuso Draco– debemos presentarnos en esa reunión e iniciar… con el teatro. No queremos que cuando esto termine alguno de los suyos los ponga como mártires a los que obligamos a pactar. –terminó Draco.

–¿Y qué diremos? –preguntó Ron.

–Que el amor surgió y espero que sean creíbles esas historias, si no hasta aquí llegamos no nos arriesgaremos a que haya errores que nos cuesten todo, más tarde. –terminó Lucius.

–Pero no es mentira –comentó Pansy– ¿O no Charly?

El pelirrojo asintió y tomó la mano de la chica besándola.

–No es mentira, por lo menos para nosotros.

–¡No puede ser! ¡¿Cómo?! –casi gritó Ron.

–Es cierto, pero eso no está en discusión, nosotros no tenemos que fingir, mas ustedes ¿cómo lo harán? –dijo Charly.

–Entonces yo empezare –dijo Remus y se levantó yendo hasta el rubio mayor que al verlo acercarse casi se tropezó al pararse y _correr elegantemente_ lejos de él– No funcionara si tú mismo no haces lo que pides a los otros.

Draco se levantó y se colocó frente a Lupin.

–Deja esos jueguitos Lupin.

–Me extraña que defiendas tanto a tu padre ¿Qué no puede hacerlo él? –habló retando Remus que hasta su conocidos se asombraron.

–Claro que puede y si no lo permito es porque tu cadáver _enfriaría la relación _de este trato. No iremos, pero hay de ustedes si alguno nos traiciona –sentenció Draco.

Ron se removió inquieto y Charly colocó una mano en su hombro y comentó.

–Tal vez los otros no tengan mucho problemas, pero mi madre… no se conformara con las palabras y querrá conocer… a mi esposa y al esposo de mi hermano.

–Muy cierto y por mi parte me preguntaran si solo estuve divirtiéndome con Snape y no solo cautivo. Snivellus vienes conmigo.

–Ni aunque me arrastres con _thestral_.

–Vienes porque les dirás como te enamoraste tan perdidamente de mí que me salvaste de morir.

–… Si como no. Además yo debo regresar a Hogwarts por si Rabastan va.

Harry suspiró triste preguntándose si él tendría que explicarle al alguien –Olliver– de su matrimonio apresurado. Draco se acercó a la ventana.

–Mi padre y yo nos quedaremos. Nos prepararemos para la batalla. Confió en mis amigos y sé que ellos no permitirían que ustedes nos traicionen

–No deberíamos de decir nosotros eso –opinó Harry.

–No somos los que se va a reunir con su ejército. –arguyó Draco.

–No sabemos si aún… hay alguien –La voz de Harry se convirtió en un susurro.

Los rubio no se amedrentaron, pero los leones miraron al moreno con lastima, pues él dijo lo que los demás no deseaban decir.

Remus regresó a su lugar y comentó:

–Yo iré y no mentiré, pero tampoco ocultaré que fui un sirviente en este lugar.

–Oh y seguro te dirán, _pobre Lupin que tuvo que acostarse con la esposa de Lucius Malfoy_. –se burló el rubio mayor.

Remus lo miró intensamente y no agregó más. La visita se llevaría a cabo temprano y todos se fueron a dormir a excepción de los anfitriones y Severus. El pocionista se acomodó en el sillón y comentó.

–Potter tenía un novio ¿no?

–¿Si? Ni idea –respondió Draco.

Severus observó al rubio menor que revisaba algunos vinos para escoger que tomar.

–Debería importarte.

–¿Por qué? –dijo Draco.

–Porque lo quieras o no, Potter es tu esposo y lo que haga recaerá sobre el apellido Malfoy. –sentenció Lucius.

–Potter no cometería adulterio.

–Técnicamente no lo sería, pues ustedes no son un matrimonio en regla y no hay amor por lo tanto no hay fidelidad. –opinó Severus.

–Exageras y a decir verdad no sabemos siquiera si el novio vive. –Le quitó importancia el rubio menor– Y por si fuese poco si Potter me engaña el matrimonio se termina. –Severus alzó la vista– ¿No lo viste? Es una de las clausulas.

–No, no la vi ¿cuenta también para nosotros?

Lucius se removió algo fastidiado.

–Sí, fue para que no desconfiaran.

–Entonces si mañana que regrese a Hogwarts Rabastan va a buscarme…

–No, eso es por el bien del plan, pero ¿qué pretendes hacer? –preguntó genuinamente curioso Lucius.

–Yo nada, pero luego sus manos va a ciertas partes que… no por mucho tiempo solo el que tardo en hechizarlo, pero preguntó por si las dudas, no que me importe que este matrimonio se termine, pero no antes de que estemos a salvo.

–Yo no veo diferencia, debo soportar a esa bestia asesina.

Draco y Severus no pudieron rebatir lo dicho por Lucius.

000

Draco tomó una ducha y vestido con su pijama favorito se dispuso a descansar en su cama… No, Potter ocupaba casi toda estirado cuan largo era.

–Potter…

–…

–Potter… ¡Potter!

Harry se levantó con varita en mano y Draco al ver eso se dijo que no debieron darles tan pronto sus varitas y guardarlas por lo menos en lo que estaban en la mansión.

–Solo te quiero preguntar si te haces a un lado o pido otra cama.

–¡¿Dormirás aquí?!

–… Es mi habitación, mi cama… sí, dormiré aquí.

Harry se molestó, porque el rubio tenía razón, sin embargo era muy tarde debía levantarse muy temprano y no deseaba andar merodeando en las otras habitaciones, pues tenía mucho sueño, así que solo se hizo a un lado ignorando al rubio platino.

Draco esperaba que el moreno le dijera que mandara a poner otra cama, pero igual que este estaba demasiado cansado para ponerse a discutir por nimiedades. Así que esa fue la primera noche que el matrimonio Malfoy compartió lecho.

000

Severus hizo grande su maleta y metió sus pocas pertenecías, le agradaba estar de visita en Malfoy _manior_, pero era mejor dormir en Hogwarts, no fuera a ser que Rabastan se le ocurrieran llegar temprano. Estaba empequeñeciendo la maleta cuando Sirius entró.

–Qué bueno que te estas preparando, pero el viaje es hasta mañana y no necesitarás llevar nada.

–No sé de qué hablas.

–Te dije que irías conmigo a donde están los de la Orden.

–No quiero y no puedo, Rabastan no debe perderme de vista.

–No será que ya le tomaste cariño.

–…

–Allá tú y esos gustos, sin embargo te advierto que también soy un heredero sangre pura y el adulterio no lo tolero.

–¿Tampoco en ti? –preguntó Severus sabiendo _que_ respondería Sirius siendo tan arrogante.

–Por supuesto tampoco yo lo cometería.

Si ese fue un revés que Snape no esperaba. Severus salió pasando a lado del _animago_ sin decir nada.

000

Zabini se sentó en la orilla de la cama y Theo comentó:

–Ve a dormir que mañana no te levantaras.

–No que tenga muchas ganas de ir.

–No lo veas como una visita social, iremos a ver con que gente contamos y nada más.

–Bueno viéndolo de ese modo ya no es tan molesto.

–Recuerda que esto solo es un trato, un compromiso y no algo real… bueno si tú así no lo quieres.

–Creo que la única feliz de esto es Pansy.

–Sí, es gracioso que siendo incluida en el último minuto y es la única contenta.

Blaise se levantó y salió de la habitación de su amigo, a ellos no les importaba si Granger y Weasley estaban juntos por lo menos no hasta ese momento. Sin embargo Ron estaba esperando en la habitación que compartía con Zabini y es que él era un joven al que le había enseñado a respetar ese vínculo del matrimonio.

–Tardaste.

–Si…

–Me preguntaba si no te molesta compartir la cama conmigo… digo solo dormir.

Dijo el pelirrojo muy sonrojado y Blaise sonrió.

–No me molesta, debemos acostumbrarnos.

000

Remus observó al rubio prepararse para descansar sin salir de su escondite; solo estaba cuidando de su pareja le gustara o no a Lucius, él representaría bien su papel. Cuando escuchó al respiración tranquila del rubio platino, salió y lo observó de cerca.

–Doblegare tu voluntad ya lo veras.

000

Amanecía cuando los viajeros se _desaparecieron_ y los dos rubios se quedaron solos –no que esto les molestara. La llegada fue algo accidentada para los Slytherin, pues debían subir aun caminando por entre bosque. Los miembros del bando de la luz iban más aprisa deseando ver a sus amigos y familia.

La entrada de las cuevas era entre un paso de roca y las serpientes fueron dejadas atrás, pues solo Charly se quedó para ayudarles a llegar. Del otro lado un grito de alegría se escuchó haciendo eco entre las cuevas.

–¡Hijo!

Molly corría todo lo rápido que su cuerpo y asombro le permitían para llegar hasta su retoño. La algarabía llamó la atención de los que estaban dentro de las cuevas y pronto había muchos corriendo al encuentro de los recién llegados. Entre el barullo hubo uno que notó Harry y es que Olliver caminaba como _inferí_ en pos del moreno que se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó.

Los Slytherin llegaron acompañados de Charly y al verlos las reacciones fueron veloces y pronto estaban rodeados con magos y brujas apuntándolos con sus varitas.

–¡Alto! Ellos no ayudaron y son… nuestros esposos –dijo Hermione.

Los murmullos se iniciaron y todos preguntaban si la chica no estaba bromeando, pero al ver que no se alejaban de los _mortifagos,_ cada uno de sus parejas se colocó a su lado.

–Si no fuese por ellos no estaríamos vivos –resumió Ron.

–Nos alimentaron, curaron y protegieron –aseguró Luna.

Ninguno de la Orden se creía eso… nadie excepto…

–Gracias por devolverme a mis hijos.

Dijo Molly y Arthur se unió a ese agradecimiento. Pansy se sonrojó, pues ella no había hecho nada de eso, pero Blaise sonrió y respondió:

–Draco puede ser muy convincente.

–¡¿Malfoy?! –se escuchó la pregunta incrédula de Ginny.

–Sí, Draco inició con eso de ayudarles, lo que hace el amor ¿verdad Po… Harry?

Zabini miró significativamente al de ojos verdes, pues el beso que este le había dado a Wood no pasó desapercibido para los Slytherin.

…

Muchas gracias, por leer y comentar.

Gabriela Cruz, sailor mercuri o neptune, Luna White 29, Alba marina, Ale-are, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Lunatica Drake Dark, xonyaa11, kari -A Luna la defendió Neville ;) Voldemort anda de vacaciones jajaja-, naruhi - Ese Puchi con todos los Slytherin tiene pleito XD-, kane-noona, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, dobbyhp y grexxy14.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo XI**

Harry se quedó callado. Los ojos de Olliver lo miraron con suspicacia:

–¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué tienes que ver Malfoy? ¿Y por qué te miran a ti?

–…

Hermione interfirió antes de que todo se fuera al traste, pues si bien ya eran libres, esas serpientes solo tenían que desaparecerse o que Lucius y Draco no los vieran regresar para que el trato se acabara y tuviesen a todos los _mortifagos_ ahí en el campamento de los de la _Orden_.

–Olliver, seguro que quieres estar a solas con Harry hay tanto que él debe contarte y que tú le cuentes.

El mayor asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y caminó de regreso a las cuevas, acompañado de Harry que iba ayudándolo a caminar. Blaise se giró a ver a la castaña y ella entendió sin que le dijesen palabra, pero fue Sirius el que explicó.

–Harry se enamoró de alguien más. No se vería bien que se lo confesara a Olliver frente de todos.

Claro que lo dicho si fue escuchado por los que estaba ahí –Todos los Weasley– por lo que pronto se haría un rumor real. Hermione y Ron compadecían a Harry, pues si bien ellos también renunciaron a su pareja tuvieron la oportunidad de hablar y despedirse, pero el moreno no tuvo oportunidad y no solo eso que no podía decirle la verdad a Olliver lo que le convertiría en un traidor.

Para que la atención se desviara el pelirrojo reaccionó… Ron se acercó y tomó de la cintura al moreno que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no brincar del susto.

–Mamá, papá les quiero presentar a mi… esposo.

Los Weasley gritaron y la avalancha de preguntas se suscitó. Ron alzó una mano y dijo.

–Hablemos dentro. Pues fue un _matrimonio comunitario_ –bromeó Ron.

Y los Slytherin sintieron escalofríos al pensar en esa posibilidad, pues donde quedaba el prestigio, el orgullo de una boda perfecta y de alcurnia.

El grupo se reunió cerca de donde la matriarca Weasley cocinaba y ahí los interrogados fueron sentados y rodeados por los de la _Orden_ –los que quedaban. Sirius inició relatando lo de su apresamiento, tortura y… regalo a Snape.

–Y como es obvio hasta como can soy irresistible y lo libre de tanto acoso por parte del idiota de Rabastan que… un buen día me devolvió mi forma… y pues… es mi pareja.

Terminó el herero Black y los gemelos sonrieron felicitándolo al haber enamorado a Snape.

–¿Pero estas seguro de su lealtad?

–Es mi esposo Arthur.

El turno fue de Remus…

–Yo fui herido en el combate por Lucius, sin embargo Narcissa me salvó y Lucius permitió que me llevara a su casa… ahí fue su sirviente –Los murmullos de desaprobación se escucharon– Sin embargo eso era poco a cambio de estar vivo y al convivir… Lucius y yo…

–¡Pero es casado! –se opuso Molly.

–Molly querida, sabes que entre los sangre pura no es necesario que haya amor para casarse ¿no es así jóvenes? –preguntó Arthur a los Sly.

Theo asintió.

–Por desgracia entre nuestros ancestros eso era los más normal, por eso que nosotros no hayamos seguido las costumbres no deja desheredados y exiliados de nuestra familias. –Theo adornó un poquito la verdad.

–Además Lucius se separó en cuanto yo me declare –se sonrojó Lupin.

–¿Y su hijo no está molesto? –cuestionó Molly.

–No, Narcissa y Lucius ni siquiera convivían mucho, Draco ya lo esperaba y como él está muy feliz y enamorado no le afecta nada más.

Pansy tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al escuchar esa descripción de su amigo rubio. Charley apretó la mano de su esposa. Hermione se acomodó y comentó.

–Creo que deberíamos de empezar por el principio. Nos atraparon y fuimos encarcelados… día a día fuimos… –La voz se le quebró a la castaña y en un movimiento sin pensar Theo la abrazó.

–Tranquila linda, no recuerden eso –calmó Molly.

Andrómeda observó a los jóvenes sangre pura y cuestionó:

–¿Y ellos no participaron?

–No señora no participamos –respondió orgulloso Theo.

–Es extraño que _Él_ no los haya obligado a hacerlo –insistió la bruja.

–Ellos cuidaban de nosotros en las mazmorras –respondió Ron– no pasó mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a llevarnos comida agua y poner hechizos para calentar el lugar…. Blaise incluso les llevaba cosas a las chicas y…

Zabini miró al pelirrojo y sonrió genuinamente, él creyó que el pelirrojo no había notado su pequeña ayuda.

–Pero no olviden que Sn… Severus cuidaba de su salud. –aportó Sirius.

–Es cierto sin el profesor Snape no hubiésemos sobrevivido a esas _diversiones_ de los _mortifagos_ –agregó Charly.

Molly llegó hasta sus hijos y los abrazó repitiendo cuanto le dolía que hubiesen sufrido de ese modo. Pero poco después ella y Arthur separaron a Ron y lo cuestionaron.

–Charly no tenía novia, pero tú ¿Qué pasó con Hermione y tú? –dijo la pelirroja.

–Seguimos siendo amigos.

–Es que no puedo creer… es un sangre pura, un Slytherin y todo lo que no te agradaba –regañó Arthur.

–Papá mamá, ya no soy un niño y al estar encerrado y ser torturado las ideas cambian, me hizo madurar y más si esa persona te ayudó, te apoyó y te dio esperanzas.

–Es un chico que está acostumbrado a lo mejor –trató de convencer Arthur.

–Lo está, pero es un heredero.

–Que fue desheredado.

–Esta guerra aún no termina, y si él recupera su fortuna, yo no me opondré a que la maneje.

Molly miró a su esposo y le dijo:

–Ya no es como en nuestro tiempos en donde un mago fértil no podía ser cabeza de familia, Arthur, el joven Zabini…

–Blaise, mamá. –corrigió el menor.

–Blaise será el encargado de todo y Ron lo apoyara como buen Weasley ¿verdad querido?

Ron asintió. Arthur suspiró y terminó:

–Si estás seguro de tu matrimonio, te apoyamos, mas no debo recordarte que para un Weasley el matrimonio no es un juego y eso de separarse no está bien.

–Lo se papá.

–Regresemos. Con Charly no es necesario hablar se les nota que ellos dos son tal para cual.

Dijo soñadora la pelirroja. Ron y su padre se vieron extrañados, no sabían por que Molly creía eso.

000

Narcissa vio a las dos figuras _aparecerse_ y se tensó sabiendo que venían por explicaciones y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo al pensar que le hubiese hecho daño a Lupin. Draco fue el que saludó y besó su mano.

–Madre.

Lucius se acercó, mas solo fue un frio…

–Narcissa.

–¿Cómo me encontraron?

–La única propiedad heredada de tu abuelo materno. –explicó Lucius– La cuestión es que se te olvidó _tu mascota_ ¿no?

–Puede que necesitara disciplina y confiaba en que tú se la darías

–Oh y lo hice…

–¡¿Qué hiciste?!

–No debería preocuparte lo dejaste como todo lo que te aburre. Y como a mí no me servía…

–¡Lucius! –La rubia sacó su varita y en un movimiento veloz Draco la desarmó:

–¡Basta los dos! Padre deja de molestarla y madre, el lobo está vivo.

–¿Convertido en qué? –preguntó la rubia con amargura.

–Convertido en el consorte Malfoy. –terminó Lucius.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Entremos y agradezcan que no hay vecinos, si no todo mundo hubiese visto su despliegue de vulgaridad, al pelear de ese modo.

Los dos mayores vieron avanzar a su hijo avergonzados de que este les hubiese puesto en su lugar.

–Ha madurado –opinó Lucius.

–Por desgracia siente predilección por ti.

–Yo le llamaría debilidad, que no es lo mismo.

Los tres rubios entraron y se dirigieron a la salita, donde Narcissa ordenó el servicio de té. Con todos servidos, Draco inició la conversación.

–Lupin nos dijo que te habías ido y a decir verdad nos sorprendió, no que dejaras la mansión si no que lo dejaras a él.

–Me di cuenta que de los tres hombres en mi vi…

–Él no es un hombre, es un animal –cortó Lucius.

–Padre –amonestó Draco.

–A ninguno de ustedes pareció importarles si estaba o no.

–Pobre Narcissa –se burló Lucius–, pero por si no te has dado cuenta, estamos en una situación difícil en la que si no encontrábamos una solución nos dejaría en la ruina y en manos del Lord.

–Eso debiste pensarlo antes de meterte en este lio.

–Te recuerdo que nuestros padres estaban de acuerdo y que las dos familias lo apoyaba a excepción de Andrómeda y Sirius. Tu problema siempre ha sido ese, que crees que todo debe girar a tu alrededor y que solo lo que tú crees o sientes es lo que debe ser.

–¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Los demás debemos soportar tus locuras y miedos?

Draco dejó con algo de brusquedad la taza y encaró a la rubia:

–Precisamente madre, aun te di el beneficio de la duda, pero ahora veo que si fuiste tú la que le dijo a Lupin lo que sucedió a padre en el pasado. Somos una familia y los secretos de familia no se dicen por muy enojados que estemos, eso fue lo que me enseñaron.

Narcissa suspiró abatida respondiendo:

–Remus deseaba saber el porqué del acérrimo desprecio de Lucius… Él no hará nada malo con esa información.

–No madre… ya lo hizo –sentenció Draco– Lo ofreció a cambio de su libertad y de ser tu reemplazo.

El rubio menor se sintió mal por herir de ese modo a su madre, sin embargo esconder la verdad no resultaría en nada bueno. Draco relató lo acontecido y como Lupin, que no había entrado en un principio en el trato, lo hizo basándose en la información que tenía de Lucius.

–Eso yo no se lo dije, se los juro.

–Te creo Narcissa –dijo Lucius– lo supo por su olfato.

–No puedo creerlo –se lamentó la rubia.

–Por eso odio a esos monstruos. –opinó el rubio mayor– Nos hemos separado y considero que es mejor para ti no regresar a Londres, esconderte en este lugar o en otro más seguro, pero que el Lord no de contigo, cuando se entere, creerá que tu estuviste de acuerdo.

Narcissa sonrió ante las palabras de Lucius, después de todo él seguía siendo un hombre amable con ella, ese hombre que siempre le agradeció haberle dado un hijo, hubiese sido como hubiese sido Draco era su logro más importante.

–Te amo mamá y no quiero que ellos te vayan a lastimar.

–Pero tu mi amor…

–Estaré bien mamá.

La rubia miró al patriarca Malfoy:

–Lo cuidaras.

–Con mi vida.

–Cuídate tú también Lucius.

–Lo hare Narcissa. No te faltara nada.

Ese fue la despedida momentánea de los tres Malfoy o dos. Cuando los dos Malfoy se desparecieron la rubia lloró, pues a pesar de la buena voluntad de Lucius, no podía evitar ser lo que era y quitarle lo que amaba.

000

Harry ayudó a sentar a Olliver y este no permitió que se alejara.

–Siéntate a mi lado, quiero sentirte para saber que eres real y no un sueño.

–Soy real –sonrió el moreno aunque su sonrisa tenía tintes de nostalgia.

Olliver sentía mucha curiosidad por saber el motivo de lo dicho por Zabini, sin embargo tampoco deseaba presionar a Harry, pues era obvio que el moreno lo había pasado muy mal.

–Sabes creo que lo más difícil de regresar con vida será dejarte.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Olliver… sucedieron muchas cosas durante el tiempo que nos estuvimos juntos, no quiero decirte acerca de las torturas y todo lo que pase…

–¡Oh Harry! ¡Quise salir a buscarte!

–Fue mejor así, no hubieses podido hacer nada.

–Pero…

–Olliver pasamos por mucho y creímos que no viviríamos… algunas veces deseamos que eso sucediera en vez de estar allá.

Olliver abrazó a Harry y si bien este agradeció ese gesto se dio fuerzas y lo separó.

–Estamos vivos, pero no ha sido por mi suerte o por alguna heroicidad… ellos nos ayudaron.

–¡¿Ellos?!

–Varios mortifagos, entre ellos Draco Malfoy.

–Bueno algo bueno hizo el maldito.

–¿Y si no lo hubiera hecho? –preguntó Harry.

–…

–Nos ayudó, alimento y curó; él, sus amigos y Snape… Por fin logramos salir y ellos son nuestros aliados.

–¿Solo así?

–No… la convivencia, su amabilidad… Yo… ¡Debes entender!

–Creo hacerlo, pero me niego.

–¡Lo siento Olliver! ¡Lo siento mucho!

Fue lo último que Harry soportó y salió del lugar, pero escuchó el gritó:

–¡Me besaste!

El de ojos verdes se giró:

–Lo hice… tu recuerdo fue mi apoyo en el tiempo que estuve encerrado, pero… él era real y estaba ahí.

Harry se unió al grupo y nadie preguntó nada, pues sus amigos habían contado su parte de la historia, notó los ojos de los Sly puestos en él y los encaró altivo diciendo a nadie en particular:

–Draco nos espera ¿que han decidido?

La conversación inició y para la tarde Hermione –en secreto– mandó a Theo de regresó a la mansión a informar a los Malfoy. Estos ya estaban de regreso y tenían a todos los elfos trabajando empacando pociones y objetos que servirían en el combate. Al verlo entrar Draco preguntó.

–Tan pronto te botó tu esposa.

–No, ella me mandó a avisarles… Que Potter usara la mansión como refugió para los de la _Orden_ y sus familias, retirara las barreras en media hora.

–¡¿Qué?! –gritó Draco.

Lucius trató de calmarse y preguntó.

–¿Por qué?

–No lo juzguen tan duramente, nadie creía lo de ustedes y… Potter se plantó frente a ellos, diciendo… «_Las cuevas ya no son seguras y en Malfoy manior hay más espacio y comodidades, y las barreras son fuertes, nos iremos para allá_».

–¿Qué dijeron los otros?

–Que ustedes no lo permitirían y que esto era una trampa, que Potter no podría retirar las barreras y que al llegar aquí, ellos chocarían contra ellas quedando a merced de los _mortifagos_.

–Que idiotas –comentó Draco.

–…

Lucius siguió con su trabajo pero argumentó.

–Potter puede hacerlo es oficialmente el esposo de Draco, regresa con ellos Theo, no deben saber que nos avisaste y creo que hiciste una buena elección de pareja.

Nott avanzó a la salida…

–Por cierto Draco, Wood está muy molesto cuestionando y desconfiando de todo y no cree que Potter te ame a ti.

–Ya le demostrare.

Masculló el rubio menor. Lucius dejó que su hijo se preparara para la llegada de los otros y él ordenó a los elfos que alistarán habitaciones en la sala de oeste –la más alejada de la mansión–para los invitados.

000

La mayoría ya había empacado y estaba listo para partir. Molly conversaba con Pansy y esta trataba –muy fuertemente– de no ser descortés con su suegra, en cambio Zabini andaba paseándose conociendo a los otros y eso fue motivo de crítica por parte de Ginny:

–Parce que tu esposo anda de vacaciones y no cerca de una batalla.

Ron miró al moreno que sonreía al escuchar alguna tontería de los gemelos. Y respondió a su hermana:

–Pues disculpa que no esté gritando de pánico, pero no veo por qué deba amargarse por la próxima batalla.

–O será que como buen serpiente no participará.

–¿Y cuál sería el problema? Es mi esposo y si tengo que pelear para defenderlo, lo haré.

–Hermione no era una cobarde.

–Ni Blaise lo es ¿tienes idea del valor que se necesita para cambiar de bando? ¿Qué quieres? Pareces más ofendida que Hermione por la ruptura.

–Es que… ustedes eran perfectos juntos.

–Somos amigos eso no cambia y te ruego que no sigas con esa actitud, pues nos ofendes a ellos y a nosotros.

Ron sintió la presencia de alguien y notó como Blaise se colgaba de su brazo refugiándose con él:

–¿Qué pasó?

–Tus hermano son unos atrevidos… quisieron pellizcarme el trasero.

Ron se debatió entre la furia contra los gemelos o la ternura al sentir como el moreno corrió hacia él buscando protección, no que la necesitara, si había luchado contra Zabini y sabia de lo que era capaz, por eso era divertido viéndolo pegarse a él.

–No te preocupes haremos que les toque una habitación con retratos de los parientes de los Malfoy y seguro que no los dejaran ni dormir.

–Si sería genial.

Ginny… George y Fred reconocieron que esos dos eran una pareja en toda regla, pues ni ella ni ellos pudieron ponerlos en evidencia.

000

Hermione y Theo dirigían el traslado; ellos no tenían problemas, pues los padres de la castaña no recordaban nada de la por lo que no estaban ahí.

Harry vio que todos estaban reunidos y usó un hechizo de altavoz:

–Listos, apareceremos en grupos y van a ir con uno de nosotros, no se separen y no se suelten llegaremos al límite de la mansión, ahí con todos reunido entraremos.

–Eso si te permiten las barreras. –dijo Olliver que estaba portándose molesto con el moreno.

–Lo harán, pues soy el… esposo de Draco.

–Yo lo digo porque no quiero morir quemado o algo peor, si a Malfoy se le olvida que _según_ está casado contigo.

Sirius se acercó a Olliver y le susurró:

–Te estas portando como un imbécil y estas consiguiendo que los otros desconfíen.

–Puedo opinar ¿o no?

–Si lo haces con la cabeza y no con el corazón –terminó Remus que llegó a ellos.

–Pues que no puedo creer tanta _amabilidad_ por parte de todos _ellos_ y de ustedes… no puedo aceptar que se enamoraran y casaran tan rápidamente.

–Lo estamos y eso no te incumbe… –amenazó Sirius.

–Calma Paddy. Tendrás tiempo de preguntar Olliver, pero debemos salir de aquí y los estas retrasando –explicó Remus.

La discusión concluyó y el primer grupo acompañado por Hermione y Theo se _desaparecieron_, luego el segundo con Neville y Luna, el tercero con Sirius. Y así sucesivamente. Olliver quiso quedarse con el grupo que llevaría Harry, pero Remus lo impidió y lo llevó con él.

000

Severus notó la presencia del hombre sentado en su sillón y suspiró llenándose de paciencia.

–Rabastan.

El aludido se levantó y caminó hasta el pocionista.

–Severus ¿Cómo está mi prometido? –Severus se sintió aliviado al enterarse que el otro no sabía nada del plan.

–Bien.

Ahora debía averiguar que estaba sucediendo en el Ministerio y con los otros _Mortifagos_. Así que se preparó mentalmente. El profesor invitó al otro a tomar una copa en lo que los elfos le servían de comer, e hizo lo posible por no hechizar a Rabastan cuando la mano de este recorrió descaradamente su pierna hasta llegar a su trasero.

Afortunadamente Lastrange no notó nada malo y habló hasta por los codos dejando a Severus con ganas de matarlo por las sobadas, pero muy bien informado. Claro que cuando el _mortifago_ sugirió adelantar la noche de bodas fue echado de muy mal modo.

Severus se dejó caer en su sillón y se bebió de un trago la copa, luego de un momento se levantó y empacó lo necesario, yendo a la mansión Malfoy… debía apresurase Voldemort regresaba en dos días.

000

Harry llegó y la gente miraba en todas direcciones, muy nerviosa. El de ojos verdes se colocó frente a los magos y brujas.

–Entraremos, fórmense.

–¿Tú entraras primero? –se escuchó una voz expectante.

El moreno asintió, se acercó donde sentía la magia y mordió su dedo dejando que su sangre tocara las las barreras esperando no quedar muerto al instante confiando en que los Malfoy de verdad lo estaban considerando parte de la familia. Harry sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear…

–Vamos Harry hagámoslo juntos y si los dos morimos que nuestros fantasmas molesten a los Malfoy –bromeó Remus.

La sangre tocó las barreras. Un chisporroteó se escuchó y la capa de magia se fue haciendo visible y abriéndose. Harry se giró y dijo:

–Adelante.

Los grupos entraron, y cuando él último pasó, ellos dos les siguieron. Dentro había un bosque algo frondoso que delimitaba la propiedad de los Malfoy, dentro de este se alzaba el claro donde se encontraba construida la mansión. Los del bando de la luz no querían dar un paso, sin embargo esta vez fue Sirius el que habló:

–Pueden acampar aquí o seguirnos y tener para las necesidades básicas.

Siguieron sin moverse. Dos figuras fueron acercándose y al llegar hasta ellos uno de ellos sonrió y llegó hasta el moreno:

–Harry. –Draco lo tomó de la cintura y le dio en beso en la frente.

El moreno dejó que el rubio lo besara y correspondió. Con una sonrisa tímida agregó:

–Me tome la libertad de traerlos, las cuevas ya no eran seguras y de este modo nos prepararemos mejor.

–Fue una buena idea… amor.

Y nadie notó que esa palabra fue más que estudiada por parte del rubio. Lucius se acercó y Harry le dijo:

–¿No es molestia Lucius?

–Oh claro que no, esta es tu casa también.

El patriarca hizo un ademan de invitarlos a seguirlo y como nadie daba un paso, Remus corrió hasta él y casi tuvo que aferrar la túnica de este para que no escapara.

–No tardé, como te lo prometí. –dijo meloso el licántropo.

Lucius tuvo que sonreír –forzosamente–, asintiendo. El grupo de invitados avanzó y Olliver se coló hasta llegar a la pareja de recién casados –Harry y Draco– y trató de seguirles el paso. Draco notó esto y se giró al castaño.

–Wood, estás vivo.

Harry se tensó y apretó la mano de Draco en un intento de que dejara en paz al ex capitán de Gryffindor.

–Lo estoy, logre escapar de _tu Lord y de ustedes_.

–Te recuerdo que ya nos es _mi Lord_.

–Eso lo dudo.

–Si lo dudas, no sé qué haces aquí.

–No dejare que lastimes a Harry.

–No se ve bien, ni me agrada que hables con tanta familiaridad de mi esposo Wood.

–Mi novio el que me besó hace un rato.

–Ex novio –cortó Draco– y si crees que no sabía que Harry se despediría de ti eres iluso. Supéralo.

El intercambio terminó y dejó a dos de ellos sumidos en el dolor de la superación. Draco sonrió victorioso de cierto modo ese matrimonio ya le estaba divirtiendo.

000

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Lucius se separó de Remus y se alejó lo más que pudo de este.

–¡Basta ya!

–Tenía que representar mi papel.

–Ya lo han creído Lupin, ya es suficiente.

–Ellos estarán por aquí un tiempo y es, mejor que dejes de temblar cada vez que me acercó a ti.

–No tiemblo de miedo, si no de asco.

–Yo no puse en duda tus motivos, solo que si sigues así destruirás el trabajo de los otros también.

La conversación finalizó, pues Sirius entró a informar:

–Ya están aquí.

–Los elfos los conducirán al ala oeste, ahí se les asignarán habitaciones.

–¿Esa sala es totalmente ajena a la mansión?

–Lo es, casualmente fue la que usaron nuestros ex compañeros cuando el Lord radicó aquí. –explicó Lucius.

–Y hablando de eso, ¿No puede regresar aquí?

–No soy tan tonto Lupin, las barreras fueron cambiadas y reforzadas, por lo tanto trata de que Potter no sea desangrado.

–¿Y yo?

–Oh no. No piensas que mi padre creyó que me casaría con un licántropo verdad, debo arreglarlas para que te reconozcan.

Remus no dijo nada y Sirius optó por retirarse.

000

Para el anochecer Severus encontró a todos los Slytherin –excepción Pansy– en el comedor cenando sin ninguna de sus parejas.

–¿Y su adorables parejas?

–Con sus parientes y amigos.

–…

–Los tenemos de invitados.

–¿Cómo llegamos a esto? –comentó sarcástico Severus.

–No lo sé, pero amenazaron con regresar mas tarde para hablar con nosotros y… dormir aquí.

Informó Draco. Severus se encogió de hombros y comentó:

–No sería mala idea disfrutar de una última noche tranquila, el Lord regresa pasado mañana y no tenemos mucho tiempo de descansar.

–Yo opino que destruyan los _Horrocruxes_ mañana y con eso que hagamos que regrese. –expuso Theo.

–¡¿Para qué?! –preguntó asombrado Zabini.

–Para tomarlo desprevenido y furioso de ese modo no pensara con claridad.

–Lo pondremos a votación.

Terminó Lucius con la conversación y siguieron cenando.

000

En el ala oeste los invitados se habían acomodado y estaban cenando también a excepción de que ellos optaron por preparar los alimentos. Harry estaba resguardado por su dos amigos, mientras Pansy no le quitaba la vista de encima, Charly notó esto y le comentó.

–Me pondré celoso si lo sigues viendo tan intensamente.

–Oh sabes por qué lo hago, casi hace que esto se vaya por la borda.

–Pansy cariño, Harry está enamorado.

–Y lo siento por él, pero mira a tu hermano y a Granger ¿crees que no les costó trabajo alejarse? Sin embargo lo hacen por el bien de todos… nosotros.

–Ambos conocían la situación y en el caso de Harry no.

–Lo sé, eres muy elocuente.

–Bueno descubriste otra de mis cualidades –sonrió pícaro el pelirrojo.

–Estoy interesada en las otras.

Pansy le guiñó un ojo y Charly la besó. Molly lejos de ellos vio la convivencia y suspiró aliviada, por ese lado no se preocupaba por su hijo.

Dentro del grupo que cenaba, Olliver observaba a Harry y si bien hizo intentos de acercarse a este los otros integrantes del trio dorado no se lo permitieron, que si bien no lo hicieron intencionalmente –eso creía él.

000

Los Slytherin estaban conversando cuando las parejas de todos entraron. Sirius corrió al sillón donde Severus se encontraba y lo movió para meterse él –era individual.

–¡Black no cabes con un Dementor!

–Si cupe –sonrió ladino el de ojos grises.

Los demás ignoraron a esos dos y comenzaron con la conversación. Nott expuso su idea y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo apoyándola con más razones en su favor.

Harry estaba distraído, pero nadie se lo tomó a mal.

–Potter deberías irte a dormir. –ordenó Draco

–Pero los _Horrocruxes_...

–Creo que los demás opinaran igual que yo y te diré que tienes mucho trabajo por delante. Déjanos esto a nosotros.

Harry estaba saliendo…

–No recuerdo donde está la habitación.

Draco negó, pero llamó a un elfo y lo mandó a acompañar a su esposo.

–¿Y bien? ¿Sabemos cómo destruiremos el que tiene Potter? –dijo Lucius.

Tenemos una idea… Relató Hermione y con ellos listos todo el grupo regresó a donde se hospedaba los de la orden con una consigna.

–Mañana lo obligaremos a volver debemos estar listos.

000

Harry estaba aun llorando cuando sintió que lo abrazaban por detrás.

–Vamos Potter ya no llores, debes dormir.

–No me toques, ni me hables.

–Estás enojado, pero esto debía ser de ese modo, ustedes lo sugirieron.

–Él me odiara.

–Por la forma en que me enfrentó lo dudo.

–¡¿Tú crees?!

Preguntó el moreno girando su rostro lloroso. Draco tuvo que evitar sonreír y es que para él, Potter de ese modo se veía… ¿tierno?

–Si Potter ahora duerme.

–¿Dormirás de nuevo conmigo?

–Corrección, tú estás durmiendo en mi cuarto y en mi cama.

–…

–Descansa y es que si no compartimos habitación ellos sospecharan o ¿acaso me puedes asegurar que esos gemelos no andarán de fisgones en la mansión?

–…

Harry ya no dijo más y sintió como el rubio se recostaba. Estaba triste sí, pero también la cama era muy cómoda y Harry se quedó dormido.

000

Severus se vistió y fue directo la cama, donde alguien ya estaba tapado hasta la barbilla…

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Planeo dormir, aunque si tú quieres… no sé… retozar…

–No seas vulgar Black y no, no quiero, contigo no querré nunca.

–Eso dices.

Sirius se destapó y dejó ver su espléndida desnudez. Severus…

–¡Oh por merlín cúbrete Black!

–¿Por qué? ¿Te excito?

–No, me das risa –Severus se giró rumbo a la puerta– Me voy hay demasiadas habitaciones para pelear contigo por esta.

Sirius se levantó veloz y alcanzó a Severus.

–Te dije que las costumbres se respetaban y que era trabajo del consorte hacerlo.

–Ah eso ¿Y?

–Snape… yo también soy un heredero sangre pura y el año ya ha comenzado.

–Año… ¡_Dementores_ no quieres decir que…!

–Si lo digo.

–¡Nunca te importaron un _gusarajo_ las costumbres sangre pura!

–Quien lo dice.

Casi ronroneó Sirius en el oído del pocionista. Las manos del heredero recorrieron la anatomía de Severus y este se resistió estoicamente, pero notando esa dureza que se frotaba contra sus nalgas… sintió como sus defensas se debilitaban.

–Black… chucho pulgoso…

–…

Sirius lamió el cuello de Severus y este ya no supo cómo lo llevó hasta la cama…

Severus se levantó veloz y se alejó del merodeador.

–¡Oh no! ¡Te conozco y seguro que esto lo usaras como una de tus malditas bromas! ¡Olvídalo Black esta vez no!

El pocionista salió hecho una furia y el _animago_ se quedó asombrado preguntándose qué había pasado.

–¿Broma? ¿Y esto?

Miró su parte baja. Sirius debía trabajar un poquito más en convencer a Severus.

Fuera de la habitación escondidos detrás de una esquina…

–Eso dos se pelearon…

–Pero es normal…

–Ni casados cambian. Busquemos…

–A los otros…

Afortunadamente los otros Sly pensaban como Draco y compartieron habitación con sus parejas. Hermione y Theo en camas gemelas, conversando acerca de los planes. Ron y Zabini igual…

–Duerme bien y no te preocupes no permitiré que mis hermanos te vuelvan a molestar.

Blaise asintió y se quedó dormido. Ron suspiró sintiéndose culpable, pues consideraba su esposo a Blaise y eso le creaba sentimientos encontrados por no seguir pensando en Hermione.

000

Lucius se metió en la cama y vio como Lupin ocupaba la suya.

–Te advierto que pondré una barrera por si me quieres atacar en la noche.

–No lo hare, no hay luna llena y faltan varios días para ella.

–No me importa.

Remus no discutió y se metió bajó las mantas.

–Buenas noches, Lucius.

–…

El rubio platino se dio la vuelta y trató de conciliar el sueño evitando pensar en que al otro lado del cuarto, estaba un licántropo. Por muy su esposo que fuese, aun temía por su vida.

…

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar:

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Gabriela Cruz, patyrickman -muchas gracias-, xonyaa11, sailor mercuri o neptune, Renesmee Black Cullen1096, Lunatica Drake Dark, andy1980, kane-noona, naruhi -Por el intento Sirius no quedó, pero Sev no se dejó jejeje Con un Domador de dragones *¬*- y kari -Espero haber resuelto todas tus dudas.

…

Muchas gracias a:


End file.
